The Sister
by ClareTurner
Summary: What if Kabuto had a sister. Not only that, but his would be brother-in-law turns out to be Itachi Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

The Sister

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't in any way own Naruto. I'm just starting out as a fan, but I have realized [just like all the other villains I have developed a liking to Itachi Uchiha. I also like Kabuto, because of how manipulative he is. Also I decided to write this fic because of the fact that I have glasses, and I do the same thing Kabuto does which is lift it up with the nose arc. This story is just a story that has a "what if" situation. It is NOT meant to be a Mary Sue. So if you think it is, than don't read any more of it, and DO NOT FLAME ME. I put a lot of thought into my fics now. [Hence the fact that I haven't written the rest of many of my stories. That would be the end of my ranting, so please enjoy this fic. Also, I'm guessing the ages, so don't flame me for that either. Also, I don't know who Itachi's team was, so I'm creating one.

Rating: This story is rated M because of language, sexual content, and violence. And despite who the two main characters from the series are[Kabuto Yakushi and Itachi Uchiha they are NOT having a relationship. However, Orocimaru and Kabuto may or may not have a relationship.

Chapter one: Childhood.

Kabuto finally graduated the academy at ten years old. His twin sister Kyoko had not yet graduated. She was sick on the day that they had to make her go another year. He and his sister were found when they were four years old. Their mother left them alone after their father died. She was very unstable, and could not take care of two twin children at the same time. Then a medical ninja took them both in and raised them as his own, and giving them, his name.

"Kabu-nii!!!" Kyoko said excitingly. "You did it!!!! You passed!"

"I know, but don't worry, you'll pass next year, trust me!" he said ruffling his sister's hair.

Sure enough, the next year Kyoko graduated. However, she was not too good at studying, so she enlisted the help of her friend Shisui Uchiha. She started to have a liking to him, and he to her.

"I told you you'd do it!" Kabuto said with his famous grin hugging his sister.

A few weeks later were orientation.

"Ok, team 4; Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Kyoko Yakushi."

"Wow! We're in the same group Shisui-san!!" Kyoko said hugging her friend. "And you're with us too Itachi-kun! It's still amazing how you graduated in one year! Not to mention you're like seven years old!"

"Yea I know." Itachi said with no emotion.

Kyoko lifted up her glasses looking at him strangely and then went to lunch with Shisui and Itachi. Shisui and Itachi were cousins, and they seemed to get along very well.

After lunch they met with their sensei, and they did the test that they needed to pass in order to stay Gennin. Kyoko mastered chakra control, and stealth. She was also pretty good at taijitzu. This was all because Shisui helped her practice everything.

She was even more surprised at Itachi Uchiha. He was seven years old! He fought the sensei as if he was already Chunin. The next day they had their first D ranked mission.

Less than a year passed, and they were finally given their first C ranked mission Kyoko and Shisui were now twelve, and Itachi was eight. Kyoko and Itachi had become like siblings. For their first C rank, they had to go to the sand village to accompany a guest there. Kyoko seemed to be very happy about the mission, because of her happy-go-lucky personality.

"Come on Kabu-nii!" Kyoko was yelling up to him when they were getting ready. _I HATE it when she calls me that._ "I want you to see me off!!!!" Kabuto shook off the annoyance, and put on a happy face.

They met her sensei, Shisui, and Itachi at the gate with their client.

"Isn't it amazing we get to go to the sand village?!" Kyoko said excitingly.

"Hmmm…" Itachi said clearly annoyed. Sure he felt like she was an older sister to him, but the way she acted sometimes got on his nerves. He put his hands in his pockets, and started walking with them all. Itachi was happy that he was finally given a C mission. _The sooner the better_ he thought.

They were about two days into their mission, when they were attacked.

"We don't want the old man; we're after you ninja from the leaf village!" They said the three Gennin surrounded the man they were to protect. Their sensei went into action and fought them head on in order to protect the Gennin. However, suddenly their sensei was thrown down and knocked unconscious. Itachi couldn't take it anymore.

"Kyoko, go protect the old man and Sensei, Shisui fight these guys with me, we might need Sharingan."

"HEY!!! I'm not just a weak little girl you know!!!" Kyoko said angrily at Itachi.

"Uh…." Sensei said as he staggered up. "I can't fight… I'll protect the old man, you three fight them." He moaned covering the old man.

"Got it." Kyoko said rushing into action.

Itachi grinned. "I don't know who you all are, but you're gonna get it." He said as he, Shisui, and Kyoko attacked. Over that passed year, Kyoko had developed genjitsu and was pretty good at it. She made her opponent think he was in a whole other world, while she attacked him under his hypnosis.

Meanwhile, Itachi fought his opponent, but was getting beat down.

"What can a helpless Gennin like you do to me? I'm the best shuriken thrower in our village." The man said to him mocking him.

Itachi didn't want to let his father down. He looked to see what Shisui was doing, to see if they could switch because he needed to dodge Shuriken. Another ninja who was throwing needles was attacking him, and occupying his Sharingan. He was pissed. He suddenly looked up to this person, but felt different somehow. The man looking at him seemed shocked, but still threw the shuriken. Itachi suddenly realized that he was able to see the stars moving slowly now before he was hit. He dodged each one, and finally killed the ninja with his kunai.

Kyoko looked up finally after killing her opponent after a long battle. She looked up at Itachi very surprised. She knew very well of the sharingan that only the Uchiha clan had because of Shisui, but was surprised to see it on Itachi's eyes. He was only eight years old, and it was usually not developed until later on in life.

"What?" Itachi asked her when he realized she was staring at him.

"I…Itachi…" Kyoko said still in amazement.

Suddenly their sensei groaned, and fell unconscious from defending their client with chakra. Shisui didn't notice this new change in his cousin, because he ran to their sensei.

"We have to get back to the village. You're going to have to be charged with a B mission now if it's alright with you mister." Kyoko said finally after a silence.

"That's fine." The old man said. They walked back the village, but Itachi was still curious.

"Why did you stare at me like that?" Itachi asked.

"The Sharingan." Kyoko said. "You developed the Sharingan…I'm surprised, you're so young." She smirked

"What did you say?" Shisui said looking surprised.

"You heard me."

"Wow, younger than I was." Shisui mumbled with their sensei on his shoulder. He smiled at his cousin, and they moved on.

About two years later, Kabuto, Shisui and Kyoko were twelve years old, and Itachi was ten. It was now time for the Chunin exams. Their sensei picked all three of them for the exam. They all passed the first and second exams without a hitch. Finally they were able to do the third. Kabuto was to fight Itachi, and Kyoko was to fight another girl.

When Kabuto and Itachi's fight started Kyoko was a little frightened. Ever since Kabuto found out Itachi developed his sharingan, he has been nasty toward him. He knew he was starting to have a crush on his little sister, and was a bit overprotective. He's also been out of the house more often even when they weren't on missions. You see, Kabuto felt that he was weak. The only thing he was good for was medical stuff. Itachi on the other hand developed the famous Sharingan at age eight.

Kabuto and Itachi's fight was brutal. Itachi taunted Kabuto by not even using his Sharingan. However, when Kabuto took out shuriken and threw stars and kunai like mad, he was forced to use it. After a long battle, the battle was ended when Itachi was about to use his fire-ball jitzu.

At the end of the exams, they appointed Itachi and Kyoko Chunin, but not Kabuto. They said that he was too reckless, and let his personal emotions get the best of him. Itachi's family greeted him, including his adorable four year old brother Sasuke, who climbed onto his back for a piggyback ride.

Kyoko was amused as his family also congratulated her.

Kabuto was sore after the battle with Itachi. He was determined to get stronger and more powerful.

End Chapter

A/N: Ok, don't worry, Kyoko is NOT always happy-go-lucky. She was TEN YEARS OLD. If you realized when she got older she was no longer that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, I'm sorry in advance that this chapter is making the past go quickly, but if you get confused tells me. The main story is of after the massacre.

Chapter 2: Shisui

Three years after becoming Chunin went by, and Itachi was now officially a teenager. Their team had become very close. However something else happened in those three years as well. Shisui and Kyoko had become engaged. This somewhat annoyed Itachi. He knew Shisui had more control of his sharingan, and was more skilled as well, but he had secret feelings for her from the start.

Itachi knew he was two years younger than her, but he had a crush on sweet Kyoko. He had become taller than her almost as tall as Shisui.

His little brother Sasuke had become much attached to him as well. He was the age he was when he developed his graduated. He was also finally accepted into the Shinobe Academy. And even though his father wasn't proud of him, he was very proud of his little brother.

His brother's wish was to graduate in a year like he did.

Kyoko never seen his brother since he left. She was worried. She never was away from him this long. Had she done something wrong? What was going on? She talked to his sensei, and he said he was doing fine.

Later on, she saw Kabuto again, but he was gone three days later. What was going on with him?

Kyoko and Shisui was now a couple, but she felt that something was missing. She didn't feel like she was happy. She watched as Itachi grew stronger and taller, and how he looked up to Shisui. She seemed to be falling for Itachi. Did she fall for the wrong Uchiha?

Kabuto had secretly joined a special group named the Akatsuki. He was now a spy. He hasn't been home that much just so he didn't have to deal with his little sister or Itachi any longer. Other than that, he had been training more and more trying to get better than that damn Itachi. One day, Kabuto was finally home after a mission, and was telling Pain about what he had found out on the mission, before he was to report back. Pain was the leader of the group. Kabuto was a very loyal person.

Kabuto suddenly felt the presence of Kyoko. He ignored her since she did not seem suspicious when he talked to her.

A year passed, Itachi was now the captain of ANBU, and Itachi had grown apart from Kyoko and Shisui. He wanted to get himself to realize that he shouldn't like Kyoko, because she was engaged now, and two years older than him!

He had girlfriend after girlfriend, but none satisfied him. Why? Why didn't they? He got to know different girls his age, but none of them satisfied his innermost desire. He became a workaholic. He made his father and clan happy by satisfying what they wanted. He figured that if he wasn't happy in his love life, he might as well not be happy in his life in general.

Besides, he always looked up to Shisui like an older brother. His relationship with Sasuke has grown apart and he didn't like the older brother he's become to him. He always said he never had time for him, which was true, because his father made him work constantly.

When he wasn't working, he was training, while Sasuke watched him.

"Hey Itachi!" Kyoko's voice suddenly sounded from down the street. Itachi was daydreaming, when she suddenly appeared. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm fine." He said simply.

Kyoko looked up at her friend strangely. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes." Itachi said with a sudden hint of annoyance.

"Itachi, I know you, you never act like that. What's wrong?" She yelled as they walked into an ally.

"Nothing! Leave me alone." Itachi tried to go, but Kyoko shoved him back against the wall she was a strong woman.

"No, not until you tell me what the HELL is your problem. I see Sasuke everyday now. He's been training himself very hard. Just like the way you have. He seems angry. You should talk to him, unless you're too chicken to…"

Suddenly out of no where, Itachi grabbed onto Kyoko's arms, and pulled her close to his face and suddenly kissed her. Taken back a bit by the kiss, she kept her eyes open at first looking at Itachi in disbelief at what he was doing. But she then gave in to him. It was a strong and forceful kiss as he then forced his tongue into her mouth. Kyoko let out a little yelp as she felt his soft, wet, tongue massage hers. She felt like she was in heaven, her heart was beating hard, her body began to shake. Shisui's kisses never made her feel this like this. But then Shisui flashed into Kyoko's mind and she quickly pulled away from Itachi.

"We shouldn't be doing this, I'm engaged." She said breathing hard.

"I know… I'm sorry."

Kyoko then pushed Itachi so hard that he slammed his back against the wall. Itachi then thought that he was done for; his long yearning for Kyoko was coming to an end with a black eye to top it off. But he then received the shock of his life as Kyoko approached him and began to cover his neck with soft, tingly, kisses. She caressed her fingertips along his waist and stomach as he tried to fathom what was going on right now, instead of what was just going through his head.

Her soft kisses then began to make their way up to his lips as Itachi caught hold of her wondering lips with his. Kyoko began to feel her whole body tingle as she had never felt before during this second kiss. Her body was against his; he was defiantly built, his whole body felt like it could protect her from anything in the world.

Goosebumps covered her as she felt his bulging member through his clothing. Kyoko couldn't bear wait to see Itachi's strong body and completely ripped his shirt open. As she began to make her way to smother his chest with more kisses, Itachi took her by the chin and brought her to his face.

"Itachi?" Kyoko whispered in a desperate moan.

Itachi put his finger to her mouth and he slowly began to unlace her collar to expose her hard nippled breast. The top part of her jumper now came down to her waist. Itachi literally teased her hard peach nipples with his soft lips, occasionally kissing and sucking on them. His fingertips slowly crept up her thigh and then to her waist. Kyoko then let out a surprise moan as she felt his fingers enter inside of her wet pussy.

Itachi saw the pleasure in Kyoko's eyes and began to massage her clit as well. He held up her left leg as his other hand continued to give Kyoko pleasure that he had yearned to give her since the day he matured.

"Itachi…I want you inside of me now…" Kyoko moan in desperation.

Kyoko reached her hand into his shorts and massaged his already hard cock and then pulled it out from his shorts.

_He was pretty big for a fourteen year old_ she thought. But she didn't care, she didn't care how old he was, she didn't care that she was engaged, she wanted him, and she wanted him in her now.

She directed his hard cock to her wet pussy; and Itachi, as if he knew his dick was in the right place, forced himself inside of her hard and gave her such a surprise moan that it made him smile. Her face was priceless, the pleasure that he knew he was giving her made him feel like he had gotten even harder, and he wanted to give her more.

He then took her by the hips and put her against the other wall and lifted her entire body. Her legs spread apart, his strong arms holding her. He then began to move in and out of her, it didn't take long before Kyoko began to moan out in utmost pleasure that she could possibly experience.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she put her head down on his shoulders and began to moan loudly against them. She did worried a bit that someone would hear her and she didn't want this to end.

Itachi never felt this before, he felt like he was going to explode. He had never had this feeling before. It was getting closer and closer, it felt like he was going to explode like a new volcano about to blow for the first time.

But just then Kyoko felt her entire body just give way, her mind suddenly became blank, her head tilted back to the sky as she moaned in the uttermost pleasure.

Itachi couldn't bear it anymore, the exploding pleasure at reached its point and he had finally given in. He thought he was going to drop Kyoko, but he was able to keep her up as he felt his entire body subsided to this new pleasure.

Kyoko slowly brought her head down and looked into Itachi's eyes and smiled.

She gave him a long kiss and then wiped the sweat from his forehead with her hand.

He slowly let her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She brought her jumper back up over her breast, but the skirt still remained up and completely wet.

Itachi put his smothered and wet cock back into his pants, and then Kyoko took Itachi's face and began to deeply kiss him.

"What the FUCK is this?!"

Kyoko and Itachi quickly pulled away and looked down the alley. Shisui stood there at the end of the alley furious. His face was completely red, and his sharingan was activated.

Kyoko stood there confused and in shock. At first she felt ashamed and completely humiliated, but she quickly regained her composure. She didn't feel any regret or remorse, but she didn't feel bad that Shisui had to find out she really never had feelings for him; but not this way and not this soon.

"I, I can't believe this!" Shisui then quickly ran off; enraged and angry, two which are not good for an Uchiha.

"Oh no." Kyoko said as she looked back at Itachi.

"I'm going to go after him so he doesn't do anything stupid." Itachi said.

Before he left, he gave Kyoko a kiss.

"No matter what happens, it doesn't end here; I love you Kyoko, I always have ever since I laid eyes on you. And I will do absolutely anything for you. I'll always protect you." Itachi said. He gave her another kiss and ran down the alley after Shisui.

Kyoko quickly pulled down her jumper and begun to run right after Itachi, but when she reached the end of the alley, Kabuto stood at the end of the alley, blocking her.

"Kabuto!" Kyoko yelled as she quickly stopped n front of him.

"Well hello there baby sister. Did your heart finally make a decision on where its happy or did Itachi's dick do it for you?"

"You where watching us?!"

"Oh trust me I didn't have to see anything, I'm pretty sure that I had an idea what was going on when my sister and her admirer went missing and a couple of minutes later, I hear her voice screaming to the high heavens…I'm pretty sure that this would surely disappoint the chief dearly to find out that his son was seen relieving himself inside of a woman who is already betrothed to Shisui."

"You wouldn't!"

"And why wouldn't I Kyoko?"

"Because I have kept my mouth shut for all these years about you. How you constantly turn your back on everyone. How you're spying on everyone right now for Akatsuki!"

Kabuto grinned. "Well at lease I'm doing something productive, I'm not opening my legs for anyone because you're worried about your damn love life!"

Kyoko slapped Kabuto quick and hard.

His entire head crack under the pressure of the direction Kyoko slapped him. Blood began to go down his chin as it came from out of his mouth. He then looked at Kyoko and smiled.

"So, is that how it's going to be huh?" Kabuto said. He spat at Kyoko's feet with the blood that ran though his mouth and looked back at her.

"Well, don't look to me anymore for anything. I'm pretty sure you have Itachi for all of your needs now."

"Kabuto… I don't understand…Why does this even matter to you, what does my personal life have to do with you. I can live my life the way I want! But you're my brother Kabuto. You should be there for me no matter what- what does me falling in love with Itachi have to do with you blackmailing me, what?!"

Kabuto stood there and looked at his baby sister in the eyes. He didn't even know why this had anything to do with him. Her personal life had nothing to do with him, nor did it effect his mission. But still, he felt angry at her and Itachi.

"I don't know Kyoko. I'm… I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you are alright, that's all. I want to make sure that you are safe. I just don't want you to hang around the wrong people. I just get a bad feeling about him… That's all."

"Kabuto, I'm your sister…I'm you. I'm pretty sure that if anything is wrong about him, I would feel it too. Just trust me for once… Please?"

Kabuto stood there and looked at Kyoko and suddenly gave her a hug. Kyoko immediately returned the gesture and held onto her brother.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then began to quickly walk away.

Kyoko stood and watched her brother as he hurried back toward the town until he was out of sight. But then began to run toward where she believed where Itachi went after Shisui.

About month went by, and the engagement was called off. No one knew why, because Itachi and Kyoko kept their relationship a secret, because they didn't want anyone to know she cheated on him.

One night, Itachi and Kyoko found a secret place where they were going to spend the night.

"What did you tell your dad you are? You're supposed to be in that meeting aren't you?" Kyoko asked her lover when the door closed.

"I told them I was on a special mission." He grinned. As he thrust her against the wall and kissed her. They were about to undress each other, when there was a rustle in the bushes.

"I'll go check it out." Itachi said as he walked to the window with no shirt on. What he saw was Shisui Uchiha.

"I knew you were with her!" he yelled at him.

"Shisui, I can explain…"

"No! You were supposed to be at that meeting, and I find you her with that slut?"

Shisui had gone too far. He never called any woman that in his whole life. He's snapped for sure. Itachi's eyes suddenly turned angry and almost evil as his Sharingan was activated. He and Shisui took this fight outside near the river. All Kyoko could do was watch as these two fought what could be to the death. Shrunken flying, Kunai, taijitzu, everything. They were seriously trying to kill each other. Suddenly, Itachi knocked him unconscious and threw him in the river.

Itachi stared into the river a good five minutes after it was done.

"I…Itachi…" Kyoko said suddenly, but when Itachi turned around, his Sharingan was different. It had turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I…ta…chi…" Kyoko said as she pulled him into an embrace causing him to lose his Sharingan and gaining back his dark eyes once more.

End Chapter.

A/N: Ok, I told you there'd be some adult stuff in here. I know that this may not be the reason he killed him, but for this story that is the reason.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I haven't read the Manga, so I don't know the real reason why he killed his clan yet. So I'm making this the reason because of the fact this is MY fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it. And DO NOT FLAME ME.

Chapter 3: The last of the Uchiha clan…

Kyoko squeezed Itachi. What had he just done? He killed a member of his own clan! She started to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said to her. "I can make a suicide note for him."

"But they can see right through…"

"I have the Sharingan remember?" He said to her softly. He pulled away, and walked her home hand in hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Itachi went to kiss her, but she started to cry.

"No… it won't be fine Itachi…"  
"What? What do you mean? Shisui's…"

"I'm pregnant." She said not even looking in his eyes.

Itachi stared at her. _What? Me? A father? _ He thought. He couldn't believe this. He, Itachi Uchiha who had NEVER showed emotion other than love and lust for Kyoko, began to have tears in his eyes. He hugged Kyoko harder than ever before and lifted her up in the air. She returned the embrace, crying even more because he had accepted this fate.

"What are we going to do? Your father would never approve, you'll be disowned, your clan would…"

"If they don't accept us than who cares." He said now with a glint in his eye. "You're carrying my child. I'll never let anyone hurt you… ever." He said smiling and giving her one long kiss before he left to his home.

About a month and a half passed since Kyoko told Itachi the news of her pregnancy. Kabuto had also found out by now as well, and was happy for her. He was going to be an uncle. However, he still did not like the fact that Itachi was the father. He had a bad feeling about this Uchiha. Especially after Shisui's suicide. He seemed to have become darker, and more distant from anyone other than Kyoko. Even his own brother.

It was Sasuke's eighth birthday, and Kyoko thought it would be a nice surprise if she treated him out to eat.

"Are you two dating or something?" Sasuke asked them out of curiosity after seeing them holding hands.

"Uh… I guess you can say that little brother." Itachi said flicking his little brother's forehead as usual.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelped. As Kyoko giggled.

"Kabuto did that to me all the time…" she whispered to Sasuke. "He'll get over it trust me."

Sasuke smiled as he ate the Ramen that was served. They had an enjoyable night. Before Kyoko left the Uchiha Compound, Itachi grabbed her arm.

"I know when we can tell them."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. In two weeks. Father has the day off. We can tell my parents. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Itachi said kissing her on the forehead as she left his house.

Two weeks later, Kyoko was walking to the Uchiha Compound to find Itachi waiting at the gate.

"Are you ready for this?" Itachi asked her.

"I'm ready." Kyoko said taking a deep breath with a hand on her abdomen.

They went into the house, and kneeled down in front of his parents. It was past noon, but just before nightfall.

"Mother, father, we have something important to tell you both." Itachi said bowing to them.

"Go on." Itachi's father said.

"Kyoko is…Kyoko is pregnant." As these words left Itachi's lips, his father let out a disappointing sigh. His mother gasped, and looked at Kyoko who looked down ashamed.

"How…how COULD you… How could you do this to our clan? We are the most respected in the village hidden in the leaves, and you… you impregnated some slut who was abandoned when she was four? You must be the reason for she and Shisui's engagement to be called off!" his father raged with his sharingan blazing.

"Honey…" His mother pleaded, but he threw her out of the way. He took Itachi by the arm, and threw him to the wall.

"Itachi!" His mother and Kyoko both yelled.

"You're worthless to us. You're worthless to our clan. Our honor is RUINED because of you. You…"

"SHUT UP FATHER!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs his Mangekyo Sharingan now activated, and glaring at his father. Suddenly, his father fell to his knees in pain. "You always wanted me to be the best. The best of the Uchiha Clan. This clan is WEAK! It needs to be rebuilt." Itachi said suddenly taking the sword from the wall. Kyoko stood there in shock while him mother tried to stop him, causing him to kill her in the process. He than turned on his father and sliced him practically in half. Blood was everywhere.

"I…Ita….Itachi…" Kyoko managed to say under all this shock.

"I told you I would protect you. I love you. I'll do anything for you. Even if it means restarting the Uchiha clan from scratch." Itachi said with a sudden hint of insanity in his voice. He went outside, and Kyoko heard screams from everywhere in the clan. Kyoko walked out to see blood spilled everywhere. Itachi's sweet aunt and uncle lying dead on the ground. What had he just done? Why did he do this?

Kyoko finally caught up with him. He was standing over the body of one of his old friends.

"I did this all for you." He said suddenly not even looking up to her. "I said I'd do anything for you. This is what was necessary to have what we want."

"N…no…Itachi… it's not what… you shouldn't have done this! You MURDERED your ENTIRE clan!" she cried.

"So that we can create a new clan!" Itachi said now looking at her with his normal eyes his sharingan gone. "I love you! I can't live under the rules of the Uchiha any longer. We may carry the crest, but we aren't following their rules. Their stupid rules that we'd be dishonoring the clan with your pregnancy." Itachi walked toward her and was about to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" She said to him in shock. "My brother was right about you. You're dangerous. I never should have left Shisui…" she said walking away, but Itachi grabbed her and shoved her up against a wall Sharingan blazing again.

"What did you just say?" Itachi said glaring at her.

Kyoko stared into Itachi's eyes with her own wide with fear. "Please…" she begged. "Let go… you're hurting me."

Itachi, suddenly realizing what he was doing, let go of her, and hugged her. "I'm…I'm sorry, I lost control. I don't know what's happening to me…" he said falling to his knees.

He held onto Kyoko and laid his head on her stomach where his unborn child was. Kyoko cried as Itachi kissed her stomach.

Suddenly, they heard running from the entrance… Sasuke was back. Itachi hid with Kyoko in the shadows, as Sasuke surveyed the damage. He than found his way to his mother and father lying dead on the ground.

"Why… why did someone do something like this? My whole clan killed! What's going on?" They heard him cry.

Itachi began to move, but Kyoko grabbed him.

"Don't kill him, I beg of you! Please don't kill him." She said crying.

"I promise you. I won't." Itachi said to her seriously giving her a kiss as he left.

Kyoko watched as he confronted Sasuke. Sasuke attacked Itachi, but he in turn used his Mangekyo Sharingan to make him suffer. Kyoko was about to interfere, when…

"I'm letting you live." Itachi told him. "But do this. Live on hating me, what I did, everything. Grow stronger, and than come for your revenge." Itachi said walking away to where Kyoko was as his baby brother passed out on the ground.

"Itachi…"

"I'm sorry." Itachi said to her. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm leaving the village. Please come with me, so that we can raise our child together." He said this to her with sadness in his now normal eyes again. He laid his bloodstained hands on Kyoko's now bare belly from having it torn when she ran to him.

Kyoko lowered her head, and putting her hands on his. "I'm sorry Itachi, but I can't leave with you. I want to stay and watch over your little brother. Besides, Kabuto still lives here I just can't leave him." She said taking his hands off her, and kissing her for a good long kiss before going over to Sasuke and picking him up. "I'll see you around my love."

And with a sad smile, Kyoko carried Sasuke to the Infirmary as she and Itachi Uchiha, her lover, had walked out of her life forever.

End Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Four years later

"Kyo Yakushi! Come back here!" Kyoko screamed at her now four year old son who had randomly run up to now Gennin Ninja Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno and wanted to play with them. While he was growing up, Kyo had taken a liking to these three. Even though his mother was treated badly by the village because of having him with no father, and being taken away from the Jounin duties she once had, these three, especially Sakura, had always been there to help her out. Kyoko never told anyone who his father was. Thankfully he didn't look like Itachi, but more like Kabuto with dark eyes like the Uchiha.

"But mommy!" He whined to her as she was hanging onto Sakura's leg. She smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Kyo-kun, you can't keep doing this! Your mother will get worried!" Sasuke said to the child with a grin.

"But… but!" Kyo whined, but Kyoko came over and looked down at her son and grinned.

"Kyo-kun, if you promise to behave, I'll treat you to ramen after I get back from our C-mission!" Naruto said to him excited as always.

"A C-mission?" Kyoko asked in return. "You're just rookie gennin."

"Well the dobe over here freaked out, and now we're rewarded with a C." Sasuke said a little bit relieved yet annoyed at the same time. Kyoko grinned. That's the same reaction his older brother had when they had their first C mission…

"_But Hokage" Kyoko whined. "We've been Gennin for a year now! Why can't we have a C mission?"_

_The Third Hokage grinned, and Itachi seemed annoyed._

_"Very well Kyoko… I will grant you a C mission." He said grinning, Shisui and Itachi looked up amazed, and grinned…_

"Well, be careful." Kyoko said taking her son in her arms and smiling at the three. _I wonder if his Sharingan will activate soon… _She thought as they met with their Kakashi and went on their first C mission. He grinned at Kyoko before they lead them to the front gate. Kakashi-sensei has also done a lot for them.

"Mommy…" Kyo asked suddenly. "Mommy, I want to be a ninja like Uncle Sasuke!"

This caught Kyoko by surprise. He never called anyone uncle before, other than Kabuto. Kyoko smiled.

"I know honey. He's a brave boy isn't he? But so is Naruto-kun."

"I know, but Naruto's a dobe."

Kyoko giggled and snuggled with him kissing him on the forehead. He was starting to sound like his uncle.

About a month later, team seven returned from their mission. However, Sasuke seemed to be a little beat up. Kyoko wondered what had happened. Kyoko and Kyo met with Naruto at the Ramen shop. Kyo seemed to like Ramen just like her mother. Kyoko decided to ask Naruto about the mission.

"So, what happened? What took so long?"

"Well," Naruto said slurping up some noodles. "As it turns out, the old man had ninja after him. So we had to stay there, and while we were there, Kakashi-sensei taught us chakra control." Naruto explained taking a break only to eat more. "And than we all faced the ninja after him, and it turned out this boy Haku was very strong. The only person who could fight him was Sasuke, and through it all, he activated his sharingan. Believe it!" Naruto finished.

Kyoko looked at him surprised. _Well, well, well, he activated his own in that little time period?. He has grown hasn't he? _

"Mommy, what's a sharingan?" Kyo asked her suddenly causing her to giggle again.

"Well honey, it's a special power that only the Uchiha Clan posses."

"But didn't you say that Sasuke is the only Uchiha?"

Kyoko looked down at her son with sad eyes. Kyoko told her about Sasuke. She obviously didn't tell him what actually happened.

"Yes…yes honey he is…"

"Ohhhh…" he complained. "I want a sharingan!"

Kyoko smiled at her little two-year old. "I know darling…" she said sadly. "I know."

"Um… am I missing something?" Naruto said after ordering seconds.

"Wha…no, no Naruto, You haven't." Kyoko said not even looking at Naruto and hugging her son almost about to cry.

That night, after she put Kyo to bed, she went to her own room, and cried. _Why did this have to happen? Why did Itachi have to kill his entire clan, but save Sasuke? Why did she not follow him? Where was he now? Why did she allow her son to be raised without a father? _

A few weeks later the Chunin exams were going to start. Unexpectedly, Kabuto arrived at Kyoko's house.

"Uncle Kabu!!!" Kyo said running to him.

"Kabuto, what are you doing home?"

"The Chunin exams." He said simply. "I want to finally become Chunin, why else?"

"Kabuto…but…"

"Don't worry Kyoko. Everything's going to be fine." He grinned. "Believe me." He said hugging his twin sister.

"Your sister is very lovely Kabuto." A snakelike evil voice came through the door. "And your nephew more adorable than you explained."

"Who… who is this?" Kyoko said a little frightened.

"This, Kyoko, is Lord Orocimaru." Kabuto said motioning his hand toward him. This man had snakelike features all over his face.

"Uh… hello." Kyoko said a little frightened. She looked at him, but his snake eyes were staring at not her but her son. "So this is the Uchiha's child…"

"Stop!" Kyoko yelled, but Kabuto grabbed her arm.

"I think it's better if he knew the truth."

"He's only FOUR years old Kabuto!"

"What does he mean mommy? Does he mean Uncle Sasuke?" Kyo said looking up to her. Kabuto snickered.

"Than why does he call him that?"

"Shut up, he calls him that because he's like family!"

Kyoko sighed. _I knew this day would come._ She knelt down to her son's side glaring at the stranger and her brother. She didn't want to tell him this young. Not yet. But she had no choice Orocimaru was grinning.

"If you don't tell your sweet little boy, I will." He said maliciously.

"Fine…" she said feeling defeated suddenly. "Kyo honey. You know how I told you that Sasuke-san was the only Uchiha left in the village?"

"Yes?" Kyo said looking into his mothers eyes.

Kyoko looked down. "Sasuke has a brother."

"huh? What you mean mommy?"

"Before you were born, Sasuke's older brother Itachi… He's the reason his clan isn't here anymore honey."

"what? What you mean? Where is he?"

"That's the thing, no one knows where he is darling." She frowned at him.

"But that means that… that he KILLED Uncle Sasuke's clan." Kyo's face began getting angrier. He looked down.

"Come on honey, it's alright…"

"No mommy! Uncle Sasuke lost his clan! I… I…" Kyo suddenly looked at her, but his eyes were different. They were red, not only that, they had the Mangekyo Sharingan!

Kyoko stood up surprised, shocked, and frightened at the same time. How could he have activated his Sharingan now? He was only four years old! Not JUST a Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan!

"Ky…Kyo…" Kyoko said to her son. "Please… calm down honey!" She said falling on her knees, not looking into his son's eyes, and started to cry. _Not now… please not now!_

Orocimaru smirked, while Kabuto just looked at his nephew in shock.

"This is new." Orocimaru said softly. "This Uchiha has gained his Sharingan at a VERY young age." He grinned mischievously. "Very interesting."

"Wha… mommy, I'm scared." Kyo said suddenly loosing the Sharingan, and hugging onto his mother as if he snapped out of some kind of hypnosis.

With tears in her eyes, Kyoko embraced her son. _He's…he's just like his father. Thankfully he didn't hear his comment about he being an Uchiha._ She thought.

"Get out!"

"Kyoko…" Kabuto began to say.

"I SAID GET OUT! Who is this man? Why did you bring him here?" Kyoko yelled at her brother.

"Kyoko!" Kabuto yelled suddenly. "He's here to help…"

"Help _what?_ He's not an Akatsuki! I can see by the way he's dressed!" Kyoko said now standing protectively in front of her son. "And why is he so interested in the Uchihas?"

"I need the Sharingan." Orocimaru said simply. "We need it for our cause." He said walking toward her. He put one of his cold, thin hands on her face. However, something came out of his arms. It was like a snake, but with his face. It suddenly attacked Kyoko, biting her on the neck.

"MOMMY!!!!" Kyo yelled normal Sharingan blazing. He tried to attack Orocimaru, but Kabuto stopped him.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun, you're mom is going to be fine." Kabuto said picking up his little nephew and bringing him into his bedroom kicking and screaming.

Kyoko couldn't believe what was going on! She felt as if she was going to die. She felt a venom-like substance take over her body as she fell unconscious…

End Chapter

A/N: I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way she would be able to join Team Snake.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Ok, if you don't want to read a Kabuto with Orocimaru sex scene, stop reading this fic. Otherwise, move on.

Chapter 5: Orocimaru

The next day, Kyoko woke up and found she was stronger. She had strange marking around her body. She felt power. Why? What happened?

"Good morning sis." Kabuto said noticing she was awake.

"What…ahh…" she said as she felt a strange feeling pulsing through her body, and the mark regressed.

"Tingles don't it?" Kabuto said to her.

"What did you do to me?" Kyoko asked her brother in shock.

"That mark is to prove that you are part of our new family." Kabuto said grinning. "Lord Orocimaru marks all of us in order to make us stronger. Lord Orocimaru is the leader of the Sound village. After the Chunin Exams, I am going to join him."

"What? But Kabuto, you are part of our village! The Leaf village! Why must you…"

"This village has done nothing for me!" Kabuto yelled at her. "I want to be strong. This village will not help me with that. I live to serve others, and I want to be strong for the ones I serve. Lord Orocimaru can help me with this."

"So you're just going to live your life as a servant? What kind of life is that? You should live for yourself not the way of a _fucking_ slave…" Kyoko was cut off by Kabuto slapping her hard on the face. Blood spurted from her mouth, and she coughed. She was shocked he never hit her before.

"How does it feel?" he said with a grin. He than lifted her head which was bowed and wet with tears. "I can live my life the way I want to. Isn't that what you said to me? You have a choice to make Kyoko. Join Lord Orocimaru, or stay here. But if you ever want more power, I suggest you join us…" he said walking away. "Oh, and by the way, You don't mind if we have company until the Chunin Exams are over do you?" he said snickering as he left the room.

_When did he become such an asshole?_ Kyoko asked herself as her brother left the room.

Kabuto smirked as he walked back into the living room.

"I want mommy!" Kyo said angrily.

Kabuto smiled at his Uchiha nephew. "She's fine, go in and see her if you like." Kabuto smiled, as the boy ran into his mother's room. He grinned as he walked back into his own room. He closed the door to find Orocimaru standing in the corner of the room.

"Hello Kabuto." He said with his harsh, slithery voice.

"Lord Orocimaru." He grinned. Kabuto hasn't told his sister the REAL reason why he was serving this man. He was not only his master, but also his lover. In his eyes anyway. Orocimaru has always treated Kabuto as a servant and medic only. Never anything else, not even a friend. He also hasn't told her that he knew where Itachi was; He was now working for Akatsuki. Orocimaru needs a new host body every three years in order to stay immortal. However, he wants to transfer his body into an Uchiha because he wants the powers of the Sharingan.

"What do you want my Lord?" Kabuto asked plainly.

Orocimaru chuckled and gave Kabuto a sly grin and slowly walked toward him until he was an inch from his cheek.

"You know what I want Kabuto." Orocimaru said in Kabuto's ear. He then grabbed Kabuto's crouch and began to massage his cock.

"Oro…" Kabuto tried to say, but was cut short when Orocimaru licked his face with his incredibly long tongue.

Orocimaru then began to explore, by letting his other hand smoothly run over Kabuto's muscular body. He then he suddenly threw Kabuto on his bed and just stared at what he was about to feast on. He felt is member throbbing for its meal; he was hungry, and he wasn't going to disappoint his appetite.

"Oroci-" Kabuto was about to question his master, but when did he ever question his master. He always did what he was told, no questions asked, especially when it was Orocimaru, no questions where ever asked. There was no point, because no matter what the question, Orocimaru decides the awnser.

Orocimaru then open Kabuto's legs so wide open to the point where Kabuto grunted in pain on how wide Orocimaru had spread them.

Kabuto didn't mind the pain at all; he didn't learn how to heal himself for nothing. Orocimaru softly moved his hands up and down Kabuto's thigh and then up his leg. The pants that once covered Kabuto's ankles now rested on his knees as they continued to stay in the air. Orocimaru licked his revealing legs as he continued to massage Kabuto's now hard, erect, cock, and continued until he stopped what he was doing and began to massage his own pulsating member.

Still on his knees, Orocimaru unlaced his pants and dropped them to reveal his large, hard, cock. He crawled over to Kabuto that still lied on his back on his bed and began to rub the tip of his cock on Kabuto's lips. Kabuto then began to massage his cock and immediately Kabuto began squeezing it and rubbing it as hard and fast as he could. Kabuto then shoved the erect cock in his mouth and began sucking and massaging his masters cock. Despite his own throbbing, he served Orocimaru more than anyone, so he sucked and teased it as much as he could until his own pain became unbearable. Orocimaru knew that Kabuto's own pleasure of being held back like a rabid dog on a leash, but what did it matter. This was all for him, not for his slave, not for Kabuto.

Orocimaru moaned in relaxation and pleasure. He then looked down at Kabuto who was sucking his large cock and grinned.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Orocimaru asked slyly.

Kabuto, still sucking his cock looked up at Orocimaru.

"What do you want?" Orocimaru asked again. Orocimaru took a hand full of Kabuto's hair and brought him up to his face.

He then began to tease him with his long tongue which was now going inside the top of Kabuto's shirt. Orocimaru already had his fake Jounin vest off, along and his pants as well.

"Oro-sama…" Kabuto moaned. Orocimaru began forcefully taking off Kabuto's clothes and threw his sash and his purple cover to the floor. Orocimaru began caress the outskirts of Kabuto's thigh with his fingertips, causing him more pain than he already had been enduring this entire time. Orocimaru grinned again. He was playing with him, and he always played with him; he enjoyed torturing his favorite servant.

"What do you want? Kabu…"

"I want to serve you Orocimaru-sama!" Kabuto said in a pleasing moan. His breath was hard and his body was covered in sweat. He wanted more of his master, more. His hips even began to jerk unwillingly of his body's hunger for pleasure. Orocimaru finally decided to give in and give what he's been torturing Kabuto for since the very start.

It was so hot and pulsating; his cock felt like it was going to explode the second Orocimaru laid his hands around it. Kabuto let out a pleasing moan of ecstasy as he felt his master finally take control. Orocimaru began squeezing and jerking off his servant stiff cock harder and harder; stopping every once in a while just to torture him. However, he was not going to keep satisfying Kabuto without satisfying himself. So not caring much about Kabuto's comfort, Orocimaru suddenly stopped and turned him on his stomach and perched him on all fours. He then began to finger his ass hole with one hand and rub his hard cock with the other.

Kabuto immediately began jerking himself off as Orocimaru fingered his ass. Kabuto was in complete bliss; he loved every moment he has with Orocimaru, because he feels what no woman could give him. Finally, Orocimaru rammed his cock into Kabuto tight ass without any warning. It made Kabuto let out a scream of pain, even though he knew the others in the house, including his four year old nephew would hear. But he didn't care. He thought of this as payback for his sister's carelessness with Itachi Uchiha.

While pounding Kabuto from behind, Orocimaru also was playing with Kabuto's member; he forced Kabuto's hand away, and teased it with his enormous tongue. Kabuto couldn't take it anymore, he felt it coming, he never wanted to climax before his master, but it was coming. Thankfully right before Kabuto was about to stop his master's teasing, he heard Orocimaru let out a great moan and felt his load release inside of him. However, he stopped teasing Kabuto, and held his hands so that he could not finish the job himself. He painfully felt the cum that was to come out slowly go back down.

He was still torchering him. Orocimaru wanted to satisfy his servant himself, and he was not yet satisfied as well. He flipped Kabuto over on his back once more, and Kabuto was moaning in utter most pain as he felt his own load returning back down inside of him. Orocimaru grinned. He knew exactly what would surprise Kabuto. He had just killed a female who was going to do the Chunnin exams from the Village of the Sound. He decided to actually morph into that female ninja.

"Wha…" Kabuto exclaimed as that happened. Orocimaru now had two big hard nippled breasts, and a pussy. Orocimaru grinned.

"Something new to satisfy my loyal servant." He said in his ear, and than licking it. He than grabbed his throbbing dick and made it massage the new clitoris. Orocimaru now moaned. He had never done this before; using his power to become a woman and use it to have sexual fantasies. This felt VERY good. Orocimaru's pussy suddenly became wet and juicy.

He than let go of Kabuto and got on all fours himself. He moved his new female organ onto the tip of Kabuto's head of the dick, massaging it.. He than pushed himself down onto him, causing both of them to moan loudly. Orocimaru grabbed Kabuto, and switched position, by making Kabuto on top, so that he could finally be dominant.

Kabuto was finally getting back to where he was. He never felt this way before with Orocimaru. Orocimaru again climaxed before Kabuto, but Kabuto finally climaxed right after. Orocimaru grinned, and pushed Kabuto back onto the bed.

"How was that Kabu-chan?" He said smirking and breathing hard, and now changed back into himself.

"Won… wonderful Lord Orocimaru." Kabuto said breathing very, very hard. He lay in his bed with sweat covering him from his head to his feet. Orocimaru suddenly got up, got dressed, and without a word walked out of the room. Kabuto was used to this. Orocimaru never showed signs of weakness; love and affection being one of those. Kabuto soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

Kyoko held her son when he ran into the room.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" he said running to his mother.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine…" she said, but than she heard moans and screams of pain coming from Kabuto's room.

"What… is Uncle Kabu ok?" Kyo said suddenly trying to go out the door, only to be stopped by his mother.

"No, he's fine honey…." Kyoko said holding her son. _So that's why he defends his master so damn much! My only brother has a male lover! Disgusting! _She thought as she tried to help her son sleep with her in her room. Her home was now invaded by the Sound Village… What was her world coming to?

It was almost the end of the second exam of the Chunin exams. Kakashi came to talk to Kyoko.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hi Kakashi sensei…"

"You can just call me Kakashi you know. I've known you since the massacre, I think we know each other enough." He grinned looking down at her and pushing a loose strand of her hair to the side. Kyoko grinned. She knew he liked her, and she liked him. But she was afraid that if Itachi came back and found out he'd kill them.

"I came to tell you that there are going to be preliminaries because so many people passed the second exam already. I asked, and they said it would be alright if you could come."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure that Sasuke and the others will make it, so I figured you would want to see how far they got."

"Of course I would!" She said hugging him. This caught him off guard. However, they started to stare into each other's eyes. He than pushed her against the wall away from anyone else.

"I never did this before with anyone, but you're special…" he said taking down him mask. The rest of his face was very handsome. He than leaned in for a kiss. Kyoko was ready for it, so she gave in right away.

"Kakashi… I never thought you had it in you!" came an annoying voice. Kakashi broke the kiss and lifted up his mask again.

"Hello Gai…" he said unphased.

"I can do that better you know…" Gai said winking at Kyoko. He made to kiss her, but Kakashi lifted a little black cat which was walking around for him to kiss instead. The cat immediately began freaking out and scratched at Gai.

Kyoko giggled as she gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek as she went home with Kyo who was playing with his toys on the ground not noticing what was happening.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Preliminaries

It was the day of the Preliminaries, and Kyoko left Kyo with Sakura's parents to baby-sit. Kakashi led her to the high place where she could watch. She was surprised at when the Sound Jounin stood next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here Kyoko." He said in a snake-like voice that sent shivers down her spine. She knew who this man was. But why was he here? She knew he was helping some sadistic cause in the second exam, but why?

"Orocimaru…" Kyoko said with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "I see my brother decided to not go for Chunin."

"Yes, for what we are to do, he does not need to be in these silly tests." He said with a creepy smile.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but if it has anything to do with my son, I will kill you."

"Oh don't be so harsh Kyoko. Everything will come into play soon enough." He said smiling. Suddenly, Kakashi joined them.

"Who is this Kyoko?" he asked slyly.

"I'm no one of importance." He said walking away. Kyoko felt a sudden pain in on her neck. She cringed and felt the pain.

"Are you alright?"

"y…yes…fine…" the pain finally subsided, and Kakashi helped her stand up straight again and saw the mark.

"What happened to you?"

"I… I… it's hard to explain."

"Orocimaru?" Kakashi asked her.

"How do you…"

"A friend of mine warned us all about him." He told her. "Don't wo…"

"Why hello there Kyoko!" said a very outspoken voice came from behind them. They turned to see a man who wore all green, and had black hair. His smile was very wide, and his teeth seemed to twinkle.

"Hello Gai-sensei." Kyoko said annoyed. She knew that Kakashi and he were rivals, but was he now fighting over her with him? Does this man ACTUALLY try to beat Kakashi in EVERYTHING?

"What do you want Gai?" Kakashi asked not phased.

"Wha…. Hey!" he said. Obviously he was trying to get Kakashi upset by flirting with her… but not really.

Kyoko snickered. Kakashi than grabbed her by the waist, and hugged her. Gai, upset about this, than walked away. It was as if Kakashi was a dog who was making his mark on his mate.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Two Gennin suddenly appeared staring at their sensei. Sakura and Naruto were staring at the couple.

"You mean to tell me you… and Momma Kyoko…" Naruto said surprised.

"Yes Naruto. We're together now." Kakashi said with a grin showing through his mask. Kyoko grinned as he held her close.

"So Sasuke's up first right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yea. We're up here to cheer him on!" Naruto said excitingly.

"How's Kyo-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine. Your parents are watching him." Kyoko said.

The match began; there were some high and lows. Finally, Sasuke won, but was worn out on the ground. Kakashi and Kyoko ran down to him.

"Kyoko, I'll go take care of him don't worry. Go and watch the rest." Kakashi said after a swift kiss through his mask.

Kyoko watched the rest of it, until Kakashi came back.

"Hey, I'm back…" he said.

"Kakashi!" Kyoko said about to hug him, but he held her back.

"How do you know Orocimaru?" he asked her in a low voice.

She looked down and put a hand on her curse mark. "Kabuto brought him home, and he's been staying at our house."

He pulled her hand away to see the mark. "Come with me, I'll seal it so that it won't bother you."

"Well it hasn't been bothering me so far. It's alright. If I do that now who will take care of Kyo? If it bothers me later I'll come to you. But right now it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I'm sure." She said kissing him through his mask. She stood there next to him, with Sakura, Naruto, and Gai around. They watched the match between Gaara and Lee. After the match was stopped, Kyoko felt very upset. "I'm gonna go out for some air." She said walking out.

She walked outside, but was surprised to see Orocimaru and Kabuto talking. She hid behind the wall as she listened into what they were talking about.

Orocimaru had bitten Sasuke as well. He wanted him for something, and he was aiming to take him with him to his hideout. As her brother walked away, this is what she also found out.

"I know you don't want me to have Sasuke." Orocimaru said to him. "But the only way for that to happen would be to kill Sasuke."

Kyoko gasped. After all these years, she would lose Sasuke to her brother? No, she made sure she would save him. She immediately ran to Sasuke's room. She saw the guards, and told them that she wanted to see him. Thankfully Kakashi had told them that she was OK, because she was allowed to be let in. She didn't have much time to visit him, because she heard her brother. He killed all the ANBO officers! She didn't move from her hiding spot, but watched as he came in.

She watched as he took out his kunai and looked at helpless Sasuke. He wasn't moving yet. It seemed that he was thinking about something. Kyoko was ready to attack him if he was about to get close.

"I know you're there sis." He said grinning. Kyoko, shocked, slowly came out of her hiding spot.

"I swear Kyoko, you say that you hate me being a spy, but you spy on me?" Kabuto said to his sister.

"I'm not letting you kill Sasuke…"

"Yea, yea, you swore to yourself that you'd take care of him ever since Itachi left…" he said as if he heard the story many times.

"At least I'm not an ass-slave for Orocimaru." She taunted in a sudden dark tone. Kyoko seemed different. She was not her normal shy, happy-go-lucky self. Was it because of the curse mark? It couldn't be, because the mark had not spread all over her body.

Kabuto attacked her sister, only to have her dodge it and punch Kabuto off his feet. Suddenly, Kakashi came into the room before he could land another blow on her sister.

"Don't be so harsh Kabuto." Kakashi said holding him by the arm with Kabuto's own kunai. Now free, Kyoko stood in front of Sasuke.

Kabuto finally got out of Kakashi's grasp. He looked from Kakashi to Kyoko, back to Kakashi again. He grinned. "I guess my little sister found someone else to get off from after Itachi left…" he said, but than Kyoko's eyes suddenly turned pink-like and veiny. She threw her glasses down and suddenly developed a blue orb in her right hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" she said beginning to attack him and leapt onto him not knowing that the window was right there. Kakashi caught her as she sent her brother out the window shocked and hurt. Kyoko suddenly calmed down in Kakashi's arms, and her eyes went back to normal.

"What…what happened?" Kyoko said suddenly. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Kyoko? You don't remember anything?" he asked unsure.

"N…no. I know it sounds weird, but it's like I blanked out… Why is the window broken? Where's Kabuto….Sasuke!" She said suddenly turning around to see Sasuke lying on the bed safe and sound.

"Kyoko…" Kakashi said in surprise. He didn't know what to think. She didn't know what was going on? She didn't know that she almost killed her brother with some power she never knew she had? Kyoko suddenly started crying. Kakashi held onto her tight. It was all he could do for her right now.

"When…when did he… when did he become such a…an…ASSHOLE!" Kyoko cried in Kakashi's chest.

"I don't know Kyoko…" Kakashi sighed. He never knew how to talk to women until he met her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said holding her closer.

Suddenly, Kyoko remembered Itachi. She remembered how he always said he'd protect her and that now he was gone. She cried more, and her tears began to stream from her eyes. She held onto him tighter and he squeezed her.

"Please don't cry..." Kakashi said about pull his mask down to kiss her, but than they heard a groan from Sasuke, causing them to finally remember that he was there. They smiled at each other.

"I want you and your son to stay at my place… until the Chunin Exams are over at least." Kakashi said suddenly.

"W...what?" Kyoko said suddenly.

Kakashi sighed. "Obviously Orocimaru and Kabuto are staying at your home, and I'm afraid it may not be safe for you and Kyo."

"But… you live in a small apartment don't you?" Kyoko said.

Kakashi grinned. "I'll sleep on the floor if I have to. Anyway, I won't be home this whole month."

"What? Why?" Kyoko asked suddenly taken aback.

"Well," he said looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke is to fight Gaara." He said. Kyoko stared at Kakashi in shock.

"W…what? He has to fight… HIM!!!" Kyoko said in shock.

Kakashi looked down at her. "Yes. That's how the matches turned out. Don't worry, I'm going to train him to be his best." He said kissing her on the forehead through his mask walking out.

That night, Kyoko took Kyo, and they stayed at Kakashi's house without a word from Kabuto. As they packed, Kabuto just stood there at the door with not a word. As Kyoko packed her bags, Kyo packed his bags and toys into his bag. What Kyoko didn't know, was that Orocimaru was staring at her four year old. He knew that there would be no way he could take Kyoko's precious little boy, but he wanted to. He wanted to raise him himself so that when he was old enough he could use his body.

Suddenly Kyo noticed he was standing there. He gasped, and dropped his favorite toy.

"No need to be scared little one." Orocimaru grinned bending down to pick up Kyo's toy and handing it to the frightened child. "It's just Uncle Orocimaru." He said smiling with a crooked mind. He wasn't going to do anything to this child, because Kabuto told him about how strong his sister has gotten, and that the copy ninja was her lover now. He knew better than to make a big deal.

"Get away from my son." Kyoko said suddenly coming out of the shadows.

Kyoko was packing her clothes, when Kabuto came in.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked simply.

"Why do you think Kabuto? I can't be under the same roof as you. Not anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"Kakashi's place."

Kabuto grinned. "Ah… so you can't ignore your sexual urges anymore?"

Kyoko suddenly appeared in back of Kabuto with a kunai. Obviously she still remembered ninjitzu, and made a shadow clone to guard her room just in case someone attacked. She also made one to guard her son.

"It's not like that idiot." The Kyoko said who was packing, not even looking up. "Kakashi is going to be watching over Sasuke so that YOU don't try to kill him again. I can't live under the same roof as you anymore. I promised myself I'd take care of him after Itachi left, and I keep to my word." She said as she finished. She walked past her shadow clone, and came into her son's room not even glancing at Orocimaru.

Without a word, Kyoko picked up her son, and carried him out the door, where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"It's a pity Kabuto… You're sister is so bent on protecting her Uchiha child. I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill him as well. Or is it because your cold heart actually has feeling for your nephew?" Orocimaru said to Kabuto in his ear.

Kabuto grinned. "Why would you think of that Lord Orocimaru? He's not yet acting like his father, whom I despise. For some reason he reminds me of myself at that age."

"So that's why you won't kill him?" Orocimaru asked him, but suddenly grabbed Kabuto's package again just like before. Kabuto let out a groan, as his master whispered to him. "Honestly Kabu, you've gone soft." He said licking his face…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Ok, I know it's starting to sound Mary Sue like, but believe me it's not. There's going to be a twist in the chapters to come. Please keep in mind that I do not know if Kakashi has anyone. Also I get all the information from websites, because I do not have time to keep watching episodes of Naruto or read the Manga. I have school. Also, there is going to be another sex scene in this chapter.

Chapter 7: The Girl Who Loved Sharingans

Kakashi lead Kyoko and a sleeping Kyo into his place. He had two bedrooms, so Kyoko set Kyo into the extra bedroom, and let him sleep. Than she came into Kakashi's living room and sat down next to him.

"He didn't wake up at all." She said to him. "He must have been exhausted."

"I don't blame him. The Harunos are very energetic when it comes to Kyo-kun." Kakashi said putting his arm around her. They were sitting in the corner of his living room where some pillows were set for Kakashi to sleep on. Kyoko didn't hold back as they began to cuddle. Kyoko than started to dose off. Kakashi smiled. No woman has ever fallen asleep on him before. He read Icha Icha Paradise all the time, because #1; it's his favorite book, and #2; it reminds him that he could find love someday.

Kakashi also began to be drowsy. He decided to pick Kyoko up, and bring her to his bed so that she could sleep comfortably. He took her glasses off, and put them on the bedside table. He smiled as he sat next to her staring at her beauty. However, when he began to leave her she stirred.

"Wait!" she said suddenly. "Stay with me." She said with sad, half-asleep eyes.

Kakashi stared at her, but than smiled. "Alright." He said as he took off his headband, keeping his Sharingan eye closed, put it on the table and got in his bed with her. What she did next he didn't expect.

Kyoko grabbed onto him, and pulled him to her. She had one arm trapped under his body, and the other rested on his chest. She also put one leg on top of his as if she was latching onto something precious. Kakashi held her in return. She than began to cry, causing their embrace to become tighter, as Kakashi now began to rock her.

"Shhh, it's alright now." Kakashi whispered in her ear.

"I… I know… It's just… I… I haven't been next to a man this close since Itachi." She cried holding him tighter. Kakashi looked down to her. He knew this was coming. He knew she was still hurting from when he left. He knew it. He than slowly pulled down his mask and lifted her head up.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Kyoko. I'm here." He said with both of his eyes open, and smiling at her.

Kyoko never knew why he was called the "Copy-ninja." But now she did. His eye he always kept covered had its own Sharingan.

Kyoko let lifted her hand to run her fingers along his scar.

"How did you get this?" she said in shock.

Kakashi looked down. "It was my best friend. When I was training, a boy in our three-man squad was an Uchiha, and he became my best friend. When we were in a fight, I lost my eye, and he gave his life to protect me. They gave me his Sharingan eye to replace the one I lost." Kakashi than laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You didn't have to answer if it was going to make you upset." She said to him tugging on him tighter. "Thank you… for everything." She said finally.

"Your welcome." Kakashi said with his Sharingan eye closed and looking at her as if he was winking.

There was than a silence. Kakashi laid there staring at the ceiling, and Kyoko held onto him. She than began to be more bold, and started lightly feeling Kakashi's muscular torso. Kakashi looked at her, but did not take her hand away. Instead, he lightly touched her arms with his fingers. Starting from her shoulders to her elbow, and down to her wrist, he felt every muscle in her arm. Since she was not in action for a while her arms seemed thin, but still built because of taking care of her hyperactive son.

"Kakashi…" Kyoko said suddenly looking up to his face to find him looking in her eyes. Kakashi than put his hand under her chin, and lifted her up for a kiss. Kyoko moaned at this. She had not had such a wonderful kiss since Itachi left. She got into the kiss, and was the one to first put her tongue out from her mouth, and into Kakashi's. Kakashi did not have much experience with this kind of thing, but he was a natural.

Kyoko than felt explored lower on Kakashi's body. She could feel that he was enjoying this, and she was as well. Kakashi shuddered as Kyoko began to massage his now hard dick. Kakashi suddenly let go of the kiss for air, but immediately returned to kissing, but it became more passionate. She moaned while his tongue massaged hers. He never felt this way in his entire life.

As Kyoko did this, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He started feeling Kyoko. He began with her upper body, and slowly led his hands to her legs. She had a short skirt, so he began lifting the fabric quickly.

Kyoko stopped his hand, and broke the kiss. Kakashi looked at her strangely. _Does she want to stop now?_ He wondered.

She went to his ear, and whispered to him softly. "Slowly. There's no rush." She said as she slowly took Kakashi's pants off, and began to slowly jerk him off. She alternated from massaging inside his legs to his balls and dick. It was somewhat like torcher, but it felt good. She than traveled back up to his torso, and did the same thing over again, but now putting her legs around one of his and jerking her hips wanting him more.

Kakashi groaned. _So that's what she wants huh?_ He thought with a grin. He than started again on her skirt. This time, he slowly slid his hand under her skirt against her thigh, and than came back down again very slowly causing her to moan in his ear. He slowly worked his way to her core. When he finally reached her pussy, it was very wet and juicy. He didn't even have to put any fingers inside her or touch her clit for her to moan.

Kakashi now grew even harder at hearing her moan, and very slowly started to finally massage her clit. He than worked his way with one finger at a time, entering her. As He did this, Kakashi could see that she was getting more and more horny. She slipped her hands under his shirt, and than slowly lifted it over his head. Kakashi slowly took his hand away from her clit, and started lifting her dress the same way she did for him.

Kyoko grinned, as she than sat on top of Kakashi. She was never dominant when she did this with Itachi. He was always the domanint one, and he was always rough and fast. She never had sex that was slow and long, so she wanted to try it. She first skidded her body toward his throbbing member. Instead of forcing it into her right away, she wanted Kakashi to just feel her pussy on his dick. She slowly lifted her opening along the outside of his length. Than she tried something she never tried with Itachi. She slid back down, holding onto his dick, and began licking it.

Kakashi moaned at this new feeling. He never felt this kind of feeling before. Her teasing was just so irresistible. She slowly began putting more of her mouth around it. She started with her tongue, and than put her mouth around the head, and than began putting it all in her mouth more. Kakashi than felt something else. He felt something building up and was ready to burst. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let his load out while she had her mouth around him, so he took her by the shoulders and flipped her on her back.

It was painful how he felt the cum fall back down, but he wanted to pleasure her more. He than was on top of her. He began cupping her breast in his hands. This made him even harder than he was before. They were so soft, and her fully-formed nipples were so hard! He than began smothering her with soft kisses. It was his turn. He kissed her beautiful body from her neck down to her belly button, and finally to her clit. He used his tongue to tease her clit, while she let out a loud moan.

She was worried about Kyo waking up, but she knew how that boy slept. He slept, and nothing could wake him.

Kakashi than stopped, and finally put the head of his dick in the entrance of her wet, hot pussy. She let out a little moan as he began massaging her with the head of his dick. He than climbed up her more and than started pushing his dick into her. She gasped loudly at this. He slowly pushed further and further until he could not go any further. Her head went back into the pillow as his length reached the end of her vaginal canal. Kyoko winced as he got her used to having someone inside her again. She finally pulled her head back down, and put her arms around Kakashi's neck.

After he knew she was used to the feeling again, he slowly began going in and out of her. Kyoko felt like she was being tortured now. She wanted more of him.

"Ka…Ka…shi…" she moaned. "Now… fa… faster… FASTER!" she moaned. Kakashi obeyed her order, and started going faster and faster. He felt like he was getting bigger and harder as he heard her moan louder and louder because of what he was doing to her.

"HARDER!!!" she screamed. Kakashi now started to ram into her harder and harder with the same fast pace as before.

Kakashi felt it coming again. He moaned and groaned as he felt the cum flowing down again. This was the best feeling he had in his entire life.

Kyoko felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Her moans turning into screams, she felt herself cumming soon.

Kakashi couldn't hold it anymore! Keeping the pace, he let out his load inside Kyoko. At the same time, Kyoko climaxed as well.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed while the explosions were finally dying down. Kakashi kept pumping Kyoko until everything was out of their systems. Finally Kakashi slid his length fully inside of her again, and looked into Kyoko's eyes. They were both breathing very heavily. They kept staring into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath again.

"I love you Kyoko." Kakashi said out of no where. Kyoko looked up to him in surprise. She never would have thought that a Jounin like Kakashi would ever say that to anyone. Leastways her.

"I love you too." She responded with a tear in her eye. They kissed again, and than slept side by side together that night.

What neither of them knew was the Kyo woke up while they were having sex. He remembered talking to his Uncle Kabuto about why he was screaming at night…

_"Uncle Kabu," Kyo asked him while Kyoko was out shopping. "Why do you scream every night? Are you in pain or something?"_

_Kabuto grinned and looked at Orocimaru who was also grinning. Orocimaru than walked away so that Kabuto could explain this phenomenon to his nephew._

_"Well Kyo, when adults are in love, they sometimes scream things at night when they are with the person they love most. Children like you are made when adults do this sort of thing."_

_"So daddy made mommy scream when I was made?"_

_Kabuto looked at his nephew. "Yes. Your father made mommy scream too."_

Kyo heard them screaming and remembered what his uncle told him. _Does that mean he's my daddy?_ He thought. He contemplated this in his head, but than started to play with his toys until the noise stopped so he could go to bed again. He was four years old after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ok, I definitely had to watch the episodes to make sure I had everything right.

Chapter 8: Gaara

For a whole month, Kyo and Kyoko spent their stay at Kakashi's apartment. The day Kakashi left with Sasuke for training, Kyoko noticed that Kakashi lived… quite messy. Kyoko grinned, and let Kyo play in the corner as she cleaned up. The next few weeks were dedicated to playing with her son.

The day that the third exam came, Kyo and Kyoko sat next to Ino and Sakura. They saw everyone show, but Kakashi and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Kyo said something to Kyoko that she didn't expect.

"Where's daddy?"

"Wha…what did you just say honey?" she asked her son in shock.

"Daddy! Kakashi-sensei's my daddy right?" he said.

Kyoko smiled as she went to eye-level with him. "Honey, where did you get an idea like that?"

"Uncle Kabu, he said that daddy made you scream when you made me." Kyo said. "You were screaming and Kakashi-sensei was making weird noises."

Kyoko blushed. She didn't know he was awake when they did that. She smiled at him.

"I know baby, but… he's… he's not you're daddy sweetie." She said sadly. She was about to mention who his real father was, but with the reaction he had when he found out who he was, she didn't want him showing his Mangekyo Sharingan at the moment. She just ruffled his hair, and watched the first match between Naruto and Neji Hyuga.

All the matches were done except for Sasuke and Gaara's. She could see that Gaara was grinning, and felt scared. What if he did something to Sasuke and Kakashi? She shuddered at the thought. She recently had been feeling sick, and missed her period. She knew she was just scaring herself, but what if she was pregnant?

Finally about a second before Sasuke was going to be disqualified, Kakashi and Sasuke showed up in the arena. Kyoko sighed in relief. What was she worrying about? She watched at her son cheered at them.

"YAY!!! Uncle Sasuke!!!!" He exclaimed.

The fight was finally about to begin, and Kakashi came up.

"Daddy!" Kakashi stood in surprise with this.

"Honey, I told you he's not…"

"I don't care! I want to call him that!" Kyo said defiantly.

Kyoko smiled at Kakashi and mouthed "Sorry." Kakashi shook off his feeling of surprise, and instead surveyed the area. There were not enough ANBU officers for this match. Kyoko suddenly got a strange feeling. She got up, and told Sakura to watch Kyo for a second.

"Kakashi," she whispered to him. "I have a weird feeling. Like Kabuto's here, but I don't see him anywhere."

"I know. But let's not do anything until he does something." Kakashi told her holding her hand. Gai looked at them. He grinned, and went back to watching the match. It was getting very crazy. Sasuke hardly ever got scratched by the deadly sand. However, Gaara was trapped inside an egg-like shell of thick hard sand. Sasuke seemed to be thinking of something. He suddenly climbed up the wall, and stood there making hand signs. Suddenly, his hand started to have lightening. He had developed chidori!

Kyoko stared at amazement how Sasuke could do this. Kakashi said that is what kept them. He wanted to make sure he perfected it, and he did. He ran into Gaara's egg, and cracked it open. Than Gaara seemed to become more and more insane. Sasuke actually hurt him.

Suddenly feathers started falling everywhere. Kyoko felt herself becoming very tired. She realized right after Sakura that this was genjitsu as she released it, and Kyo fell back in the chair asleep. The Kazekage took the Hokage hostage, As Gaara's brother and sister took him, the proctor told Sasuke to go after them.

Meanwhile above, fake ANBU surrounded Gai and Kakashi. Kyoko stood up, and told him that she was following Sasuke no matter what, but before she left Kakashi grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"protect my son… I have a feeling Orocimaru is behind all this." She immediately left after Sasuke. She was trained as a Jounin after all.

Kakashi than fought the ANBU, and realized that some were after Sakura and Kyo. He protected them, and told Sakura to keep Kyo safe.

"Why are they after him?"

"He's an Uchiha. But don't tell anyone. I promised Kyoko." Kakashi said to her.

Kakashi fought and fought, and finally decided to let Sakura go with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What about Kyo-kun?"

"I'll handle anyone who tries to hurt him." Kakashi said standing in front of the child.

Sakura ran and woke Naruto, and a Shikamaru who was NOT under genjitsu to go after Gaara with her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said as she caught up.

"I promised myself I'd look after you after you're brother left. So I'm coming along." She said not looking at him but simply ahead. It felt like it took forever to catch up with them. Suddenly Gaara's sister planted exploding notes, and Kyoko placed a protective field around she and Sasuke.

"That was close." Sasuke said after the last blast exploded.

Finally it was she and Sasuke against Gaara and his siblings. The girl stayed behind. Kyoko told Sasuke to go ahead, and she fought her. She didn't have the Uchiha genes, but she was able to fend her off with genjitsu, and some taijitzu. She than followed the path where Sasuke was going. Finally after more running, Sasuke caught up and threw shuriken at them.

"You threw running away?" he asked them.

"Who says I was running?" Konkuro asked out of breath. "I'll take you on no problem."

However Shino showed up and decided to fight him instead. Kyoko never liked bugs of dummies, so she was alright with this. Thank god he planted that bug on Sasuke and not her.

Finally they caught up with him. Gaara had a strange look in his eye. Almost demonic. Suddenly he started going crazy, and his face started cracking. As Gaara started talking about Sasuke as if they were the same, Kyoko wondered what that was. She then realized Sasuke had that same look that his brother had when he murdered his clan. Suddenly Gaara's body turned half-demon like. He attacked them, but Kyoko used her force field to protect them both, however, it was too much even for her. Sasuke used his sharingan, and they both fought this boy.

Suddenly while she was in the air, Gaara caught her. Her glasses were knocked off by the impact from the sand pushing her against the tree. She suddenly had a new glint in her eyes once more as this sand began to crush her. She than had a sudden pain in her abdomen. What was happening? She realized the sand was closing in on her, but she couldn't die. Not yet.

Her eyes began getting pink and veiny again. She suddenly created a huge force field around her and saved herself from a sand coffin. She stood there with an insane smile on her face. Almost as insane as Gaara's. The marking Orocimaru put on her began to spread all over her body as she helped Sasuke fight.

_Orocimaru marked her as well?_ Sasuke thought as he fought alongside her. She started throwing balls of what was like fire at him only to have him protected by the sand. Suddenly he knocked Sasuke out, and Kyoko was now hurting from the mark. It was regressing, because of some unknown force inside her.

Kyoko listened to all the words Gaara was telling Sasuke making him think he was weak. All she could think of was how he must be feeling because of Itachi.

"I AM AN AVENGER!!!" Suddenly Sasuke attacked with Chidori for a third time, but than after he landed his markings were all over his body. He suddenly cringed in pain. The mark was regressing.

Than Naruto and Sakura showed up. This gave her the chance to run after Sasuke. She ran to him as Naruto and Sakura tried to take down Gaara, and Kyoko put up defenses around her and Sasuke.

All she could do was watch helplessly as Gaara began to look more and more demonic. He slammed an unconscious Sakura to a tree, and left her there saying to Naruto and Sasuke that the sand is slowly crushing her body. Naruto suddenly had a strange look to him. His eyes turned red and his nails longer and sharper.

She than realized that she was bleeding. Not from any cut, but from her pelvic area. _Oh no… I WAS pregnant… _she thought as she realized the pain she was now feeling. Her defenses melted away and all she felt was pain. Sasuke wasn't able to help her because the mark was pulsating through his body pinning him down. She let down her defenses with this pain. It was all up to Naruto now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Itachi's return

Naruto finally defeated Gaara, and freed Sakura from the deadly sand. When the Sand and Sound left Kyoko collapsed on the ground in pain with blood hemorrhaging from her abdomen. She started to cry at this pain she was feeling, and suddenly passed out. Sakura and Sasuke carried her back to the village and into the infirmary.

It was very hectic after the invasion from Sound and Sand. Naruto had a new mission, and was being trained by Jiraya. Kyo wanted to go, and since Jiraya was alright with it, Kyoko let him go. The next day, Kakashi showed up with flowers for her. He was the first person she saw when she woke up.

"What… What's going on?" she asked still dazed and weak. She tried to get up, but felt light headed, so she fell back down.

"Don't strain yourself Kyoko." Kakashi said looking a little sad. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Why? What happened to me?"

"You… you had a miscarriage…" Kakashi said obviously upset as well.

Kyoko looked at him with tears. She really was pregnant. With HIS child. She could have forgotten everything about Itachi and given Kyo a little sister or brother and wouldn't have to worry anymore. Life could have been better!

"It's alright…." He said holding her as she cried. "Why didn't you tell me? If you told me I wouldn't have let you go to protect our child…" he asked not upset but soothingly.

"I…I didn't know." She said still crying. Kakashi stayed with her as she cried for a while.

A few weeks went by, and Kyoko was getting better. She wasn't allowed to lift heavy things or anything, but Sakura, Sasuke, and obviously Kakashi helped her. Kyoko and Kyo were helping everyone rebuild. They moved back into their old house, and began getting closer and closer to Kakashi, even sleeping over Kakashi's house. (after the doctor said the OK that was…)

However, one day while Kyoko was running errands, she saw two strange men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on in. One of them started staring at her. She stopped and looked at him in return. Suddenly he lifted his head to reveal familiar dark eyes returning the stare. She walked away from him quickly.

_What is he doing here?_ She asked herself when she was safe inside their house again.

A few hours later, a Jounin came rapping at her door, and told her that Kakashi has been injured. _Did he find out about us?_ She thought.

She ran to Kakashi's room, and found him in bed.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Itachi Uchiha. He's after Naruto Uzumaki for some reason." One man said, however, they noticed that Sasuke was in the doorway.

"SASUKE!!!" Kyoko said as she ran after him.

"Wait… you're still…"

"MY SON IS WITH NARUTO!!!!" She said pushing him out of the way and following Sasuke.

"YOU DON"T NEED TO FOLLOW ME!!!" Sasuke yelled as they were on their way to catch up with them.

"I _know_ that, but my SON is with Naruto remember!!!"

Sasuke was silent as they ran to find them. She knew this day was going to come. But not this soon. She didn't want him to know what Kyo really was to Sasuke. She didn't want anyone to know he was his SON of all people. Especially Sasuke. She feared for his son. What would Itachi do to him? Would he kill him? Take him away? Torcher him?

After looking from Inn to Inn, they finally found where Naruto was, but he was with this guy who was all blue and had a strange sword what was covered in white tape, and… Itachi.

"ITACHI!!!" Kyoko and Sasuke yelled. Kyoko than realized Kyo was outside with Naruto.

"KYO GO INSIDE NOW!!!!" She said to him.

Itachi grinned. "So he's you're son?" he said turning his sharingan eyes turned dark just to taunt her.

Sasuke was about to begin chidori to attack him, but Kyoko stopped him.

"What are you doing I…"  
"Not yet Sasuke. I have my own score to settle first."

"Score? What score Kyoko?"

Kyoko walked toward him, and stared into his eyes.

"I stopped loving you a long time ago." She said with an evil look in her eye. "Kyo, go inside. Leave Itachi to us…"

However, Itachi now furious, used his Mangekyo Sharingan on her as Kyo began to go inside to obey his mother's orders.

"_I guess you know that this technique makes the victim suffer." Itachi whispered in her ear as she was tied to a cross. Kyoko was scared, and had tears flowing out of her eyes. Itachi came nearer and took off his cloak. He started feeling her body and quickly began massaging her clitoris which was not active. He roughly lifted her skirt and slid his dick in side her._

_"I'll teach you to stop loving me." He said. He than thrust in her many times every time faster and faster. She never came because she was in so much pain. It felt like this torcher was going on for hours…_

Suddenly the torcher stopped, and Kyoko was back in reality, and fell to the ground.

"MOMMY!!!!!" Kyo yelled as he ran to her side. He looked at his father with his own Mangekyo Sharingan, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"I… told… you… to… GO INSIDE!!!!" Kyoko said looking at her son with now pink and veiny eyes taking her glasses off. Kyo ran inside and hid in the corner of the room covering his ears.

"That's enough it's my turn." Sasuke said angrily with his own sharingan activated. "I've waited forever for this! I lived on hating you and now I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!" he yelled.

"Wait…" Naruto started, but…

"STAY OUT OF THIS NARUTO! This is between us!!" he said running with his chidori to kill Itachi.

However, Itachi just caught his wrist and cracked it so that the chidori was undone.

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi said simply grinning at his little brother. "You're still weak." He said throwing him down the hall.

"Now back to you sweet Kyoko." He said grinning at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't told Sasuke the truth about Kyo…" Itachi said looking into her eyes with his normal eyes. He held against her body against the wall. He than lightly touched her cheek.

Kyoko suddenly looked at his hands and couldn't help but laugh. "So you're new organization makes you paint your nails?" she said with a grin.

Itachi grinned. "You're changing the subject my love."

"What the hell are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke said getting up.

"Just telling you what Kyoko should have told you from the start."

"Itachi… no… please!!!!" Kyoko pleaded her ex, but he simply rammed her against the wall again. "He deserves to know love." He said kissing her neck shortly, before turning to his little brother again.

"Kyo isn't from any man from the village Sasuke." Itachi said finally. Kyoko was in tears. "He's your nephew."

At this, Sasuke's eyes grew big. They looked from Itachi to Kyoko, back to Itachi again.

"You… you FUCKING BASTARD!!!" He said running to him again, but this time Itachi beat him down.

"Itachi please STOP!!!" Kyoko pleaded as he threw his little brother against the wall again.

Clearly this time Sasuke was very tired.

"This…fight… is… mine…" he said out of breath.

Itachi sighed. "So be it…"

"NO!!!" Kyoko said, but the other simply stopped her and stood in front of her.

Sasuke made to hit him again, but Itachi just hit him in the stomach hard. Than the back of his neck. And than pinned him against the wall again.

"You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something?" he said going into his ear. "You never will." Itachi finished. He than used the Mangekyo on him.

"Itachi… please…" Kyoko cried, but he still torchered him.

Jiraya finally came in, and saved them. Itachi and Kisame were gone, and they took a scared crying Kyo out of the room.

"Mommy… I wanna go home…" he said crying into his mother's arms. "What happened to uncle Sasuke?" he said noticing Sasuke on the ground unconscious.

"He's… he's gonna be fine honey. Don't worry." She smiled at her four year old. Kyoko, a messenger, and Kyo were sent back to the village.

"Be careful, if Itachi's after you, you could be caught easily." Kyoko said looking at her would be brother-in-law.

"It's alright Miss Yakushi." Jiraya said seriously. "I'm here, I won't let that happen."

Kyoko finally got home, and Kyo was with Sakura. She had just got finished visiting Kakashi in the hospital. Her house was dark. She went into her room, and took some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stood in the shower for a pretty long time. She slowly began to cry.

She never wanted Sasuke to find out about Kyo's father that way. Thankfully Kyo still didn't know or understand, but she was scared. She was scared he would come back and take Kyo away from her. She was scared that next time he fought Kakashi he would kill him for being with her. She turned off the faucet, and dressed in a nightgown, and went into her room.

The room was still dark, but she didn't care at all. She wanted to be in darkness. She flopped onto her bed, and covered herself. She turned over on her side toward the wall. Suddenly she sensed someone in the room with her.

"Who's there?" she said scared.

She was answered by a deep snicker. She remembered this snicker.

"ITACHI!" She said both scared and angry.

"Get out or I'll…" she was going to say scream, but he quickly appeared behind her holding her mouth closed.

"I missed you…" he said as he started to put her wet silver hair through his fingers. She wanted to scream, but she knew he could kill her very easily from this angle. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her tighter.

"I…I moved on Itachi…"

Itachi's eyes suddenly activated Mangeko Sharingan, causeing Kyoko to gasp as he roughly turned her to him. "Who?" he said angrily at her.

"Ka…Kakashi Hakate…" She said with a frightened voice. She than was so scared that she was about to scream…

"Don't try it…" He said suddenly beginning to kiss her neck and pushing her hair out of the way. His Sharingan de-activated as he did so.

She moaned as he did this. She was getting seduced. She knew it. She could not do a thing about it, because deep down, she missed his touch. She dropped the kunai that she had in her hand, and immediately put her hand to his face, caressing his smooth skin.

Taking this as submission, Itachi took his hand off of Kyoko's mouth, and moved lower on her body to cup her breast in his hand.

"I-ta-chi…" she moaned as he did this. Why was she still caring about him? He's a mass-murderer! She should be screaming for help. Why was she giving in?

Itachi turned Kyoko's body around toward him. She stared into his eyes, they were dark, and no sharingan was to be found. He still loved her. No matter what life throws at him, he'll always love her. He'll always protect her. That was the promise he made himself a long time ago. He moved to the other side of her neck, and saw the curse mark the Orocimaru put on her.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded.

She sighed. "Orocimaru. My brother is working with him."  
"Orocimaru…" He said suddenly angry. "Whatever you do, do not let him near our son."

"What?"

"He… he wants the Sharingan. Seeing that our son already has activated it, he'll probably stop at nothing to get it. He tried to kill me in order to get it." He said now moving away and, frustrated, rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"What…what's wrong?" Kyoko asked him cautiously. He had that tone in his voice again.

Itachi looked at her angry and with the Sharingan, but than his gaze softened, and the Sharingan gone.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure Kyo-kun is safe." He said as he finally leaned in for a kiss on her lips.

Kyoko's fears suddenly melted away, and she kissed him back passionately. Itachi suddenly put his fingers on her leg. She shuddered at this touch, but didn't move away. He than lightly moved his hand up higher and higher on Kyoko's leg. She suddenly moved closer to his chest. She embraced him, and tears began coming out of her eyes.

"Don't cry…" He breathed in her ear. He knew she was uncomfortable being with him like this, but he couldn't take being away from her any longer. He worked his hands under her gown, and to her panties. He could feel that she was wet. He grinned as he started rubbing his index and middle fingers against the fabric. He did this very slowly. He wanted to savor this moment with her.

"Oh… I…ta…chi…" she moaned in his ear. This made his manhood throb with pleasure. He missed this. He missed making her squirm. He took off his Akatsuki cloak with his free hand, and threw it on the floor.

Kyoko's hands immediately fingered his muscular chest. Could it be that he had gained more muscle while he was away? She slowly made her way to the bottom of his shirt. She began lifting it, and soon threw that on the floor with his cloak. She glanced down to his pants, and noticed his bulge.

She grinned as she began slowly massaging it.

Itachi than quickly lifted her gown above her head, and roughly laid her on her bed.

"What's so special about Kakashi?" He said beginning to kiss from her neck to her bellybutton, and back up again. He than began licking her body, and slowly took off her panties revealing a very wet, juicy, and hot pussy. He licked his way from her belly pouch that she still had from her pregnancy, to her silver-haired womanhood. She moaned more loudly as he than began to lick her increasingly swollen clit.

After a little bit of this teasing, he suddenly stopped, and climbed on Kyoko, and looked her in they eye.

"What does he do that's so great?" Itachi said kissing her neck. "I mean I was here first…" he said kissing her other side of the neck.

"He… slow…soft…" she managed to moan as the strain of not being touched had taken its toll.

"Ah… I see than…" Itachi breathed in her ear. "Am I not soft enough for you?" he said leaning his covered pelvis into her open pussy very lightly. She moaned with her eyes opening in surprise. "Am I not slow enough for you?" He said now humping her very, very slowly.

"I…ta…chi…" she moaned throwing her hands up behind her pillow and letting Itachi do what he pleased with her. She was finished. She knew it. He coaxed her with smooth, sexy words, and now she was melting for him again.

He than lifted up from entering her with his covered member, and finally took off his pants.

"Oh!!!" she moaned at not having him on her clit anymore. It was painful. She wanted to be satisfied now.

"You want more?" he asked with a grin. He had her under his string. He knew that she was lusting him.

Her pussy was on fire now, and she wanted him inside her. He climbed over her, and than kissed her all over, forcing her to be more and more lustful, as his member brushed over her clit. She moaned and moaned hoping he would finally give in.

"I thought you wanted it slow." He taunted in her ear.

Finally, he gave into her desire. He towered over her, and aimed his length at the tip of her womanhood. He than very slowly entered her. She moaned so much it seemed to make him harder. She was the only woman who ever did this to him. Kisame, his partner kept trying to get random women to be with him, but it was always the same as it was before he finally had sex with Kyoko. Why it was that Kyoko had such a hold over him, he'd never know.

He slid little by little into Kyoko, as she moaned louder and louder. He felt her muscles closing in around his dick. He loved this feeling. It was as if her body was waiting for him, and him alone. Finally his whole shaft was inside her. He slowly pushed in more to give her more pleasure, than took it out almost all the way very slowly, and slid back down again. He kept this pace until she couldn't take it any longer.

"F…FASTER!!!" she moaned. Itachi smiled. He sped up a little, but not a lot. He than alternated by going slower and faster at different intervals, causing her to moan even more and louder. All the while, he was still soft and never rough.

"FASTER!!!" She said now holding onto his shoulders for support, as he went more faster and slower again. "FASTER!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as Itachi went even faster still going at the same intervals. He gradually got faster and faster after slow strokes. He still hasn't gone any harder. He was waiting for her command.

"HARDER!!!!!!" there it was. He finally rammed his dick in and out of her a little harder but still not as hard as he could go, going at the same pace as before.

"HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This time it was a scream. He knew she wanted him to go as hard as he wanted now. He rammed harder and harder. He loved hearing the slap of skin as he met with hers. This felt better than the first time they had sex together.

Suddenly he felt it. He knew what was coming. The same feeling that resulted in little Kyo being conceived. His lower abdomen was ready to burst at any second. He started to grunt and groan along with Kyoko's moans and screams for his name.

Kyoko finally came, and it was the loudest scream she had ever had. Cum was everywhere on her bed, squirting from her like a waterfall. She was out of breath, as her pussy was still being rammed by Itachi's huge cock. She was beginning to climax again! How could this be? Was Itachi so good that she was still being pleasured? She would usually be done by then!

Itachi got harder with Kyoko's scream, and didn't know when, but knew he was going to climax soon. He kept groaning, and moaning with her as he kept ramming and ramming her. Finally he let his load inside her, as she climaxed yet again with him this time. It took a little while for all of his cum to get out of his system, so he kept ramming her until it was gone.

They were out of breath, as Itachi collapsed on top of Kyoko. He still had his dick inside her, and didn't want to take it out.

He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his. A sudden look of longing appeared in Kyoko's eyes and same in Itachi's. They knew they had to part ways. Itachi knew Kyoko wanted to stay in the village. He left her to take care of his little brother after all. No matter how much he hated his clan, he wanted him to join him at least. He was the only one in his family he truly cared about.

"Itachi…" Kyoko said suddenly to him.

"Yes?" Itachi asked her in a soft voice.

"I missed you too." She said with tears in her eyes. They flopped onto their side on the bed, and stared at each other while still entwined inside each other as they fell asleep.

The next morning Kyoko woke up to find the space next to her bare with only a note left…

_Dear Kyoko my love,_

_We both know that I cannot be with you for the rest of this night. If I was to stay I would surely be caught and I'd have to kill more people that I need to. Enclosed you will find a map to where our safe house is. I trust that you will not tell anyone of it. If you ever feel that you cannot stay in this village any longer come with Kyo and stay with me. We can have the life you deserve. We can marry and travel the world together after our deeds are done._

_I love you Kyoko. I never stopped. Even if I do in fact die at my brother's hand I will never stop loving you. Even if you married Kakashi Hekate… If I were to meet with him I would kill him, but I would never stop loving you, and I promise to protect you for the rest of my life. Even if it brings about my own death in a result._

_Love,_

_Itachi_

Kyoko cried. Part of her wanted to turn in this map and give away their safe house, but the other half still loved him. _Even if it brings about my own death in a result._ These words kept running through her head. She loved him. She still did. After everything he has done… to her… to Sasuke…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Ok, I didn't feel like using the dialogue, so if it's shortened too much don't flame me.

Chapter 10: flight to the sound

About a week later Naruto and Jiraya came home with the new Hokage, Tsunade. She healed Sasuke and Kakashi. She visited Kakashi first because she was afraid of what Sasuke was going to say.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said to her. "He deserves to know. Just because he's his brother's son doesn't mean he'll kill him. He wants to rebuild the clan anyway remember?"

Kyoko sighed. "I guess you're right." She said. She kissed him swiftly through his mask before leaving out the door. Now that she had seen Itachi she felt awkward again. She walked slowly to Sasuke's room. She saw that Sakura was about to go in with Kyo.

"I'm sorry, he kept insisting…" Sakura whispered to her.

"It's alright. I just want to see what he's going to do…" she said to her also whispering. The three of them walked in to see Sasuke sitting up and talking to Naruto. Kyoko told Naruto to tell him that she didn't want Kyo to know, so this was good.

"UNCLE SASUKE!!!" Kyo said running to him and hugged him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the irony of that nickname, but his eyes soon softened, and he actually returned the hug tighter, causing Kyoko to sit down feeling relieved.

"It's alright Kyo-kun. I'm OK." He replied to the boy. If he wasn't a pure male Uchiha, there would be a tear going down his cheek.

"Is daddy Kakashi alright mommy?" he said as Sasuke's eyes got wider but than smirked.

With a little laugh, Kyoko replied. "Yes. Kakashi-sensei is ok…" she said to her hyperactive Uchiha son.

After Sasuke got out of the hospital, he seemed to spend all of his free time with Kyo-kun. Since Kyo wanted to get into the academy so badly he even decided to give him harmless sparing lessons. Obviously under Kyoko's watchful eye.

Another week went by and team 7 went on another mission which was to the country of Tea. It was thought to be harmless, but when they came back, Sasuke had to go to the hospital after falling down a cliff.

Kyoko and Kyo stayed with Sasuke most of the time. However, when he woke up, he seemed motionless. He wouldn't even talk to them when they asked him questions. Sakura than went out of the room to get some apples for him. "Can you bring Kyo with you for a second…" Kyoko asked her.

Sakura looked at her with sad eyes. "Sure… Come on Kyo-kun." she said taking his small hands. Finally they were alone. Just Sasuke and she.

"Sasuke… tell me what's wrong. If it's about Itachi…"

"What would you know?" he said suddenly looking at her with sharingan.

"Sasuke…"

"YOU'RE not the one who's clan he killed! If you cared about him so much, than why didn't you stop him?"  
She looked down. "I… I was scared."

Sasuke scoffed and lay back in bed.

"Sasuke, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Because that idiot is stronger than me…" he said angrily.

"you're brother?" Kyoko asked.

"No… Naruto." He said turning to his side. Clearly he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Suddenly Kyoko felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and almost knocked over Sakura in the process. This wasn't the first time she got sick that week. She has been all week, and missed her period again. Today was ironically her doctor's visit. As Sakura took care of Kyo for her, Kyoko went to her doctor.

The news he told her she already knew, but was afraid to find out. She was pregnant. Usually this would be great news, but considering it may or may not be Kakashi's she was scared. She didn't know how to tell this to Kakashi. Suddenly Kyo ran into the room to get her and brought her to the roof where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. Kyoko noticed something very disturbing in Sasuke. His eyes were just as mad as Itachi's when he was going crazy.

They were just about to attack each other with Chidori and Rasengan, when Kakashi interfered. He reprimanded them both, but before he left, Kyoko grabbed his arm.

"Before you go on you're mission, I need to speak to you."

"Alright, I'll meet you at you're house before I leave." He said kissing her forehead before he left.

Kyoko left with Kyo to her home. She decided she shouldn't have to keep this secret from her son at least.

"Kyo honey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure mommy…" he said going to sit on her lap.

"Well honey, you know how you were sad after I lost that baby?"

"Yea…"

"Well mommy's gonna have another baby." She said with a smile.

"Really mommy? YAY!!!!" he said embracing her.

"But listen honey, you're going to have to help mommy take care of things and be a good older brother ok?" she said hugging him.

Later on, Kakashi met her at her house.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes… You better sit down." She said motioning him to the bench in front of her house.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kakashi… I'm… I'm pregnant…"

"Wha… that's… that's great!!!" he said with his eyes lightening up. He was about to hug her, but she stopped him.

"There's more."

"What…"

"It might not be yours."

"What… what do you mean?"

"I… Itachi showed up in my house after Sasuke was hurt and I left Kyo with Sakura. I… I couldn't… I couldn't resist… him…" she said starting to cry. "Why can't I ever resist him? It's not fair." She said crying. Kakashi was shocked, and upset, but he tried to comfort her only for her to push her away.

"Just… just go for you're mission… I'll be fine…" she said angrily.

Kakashi stared at his lover. He wanted to help her no matter what. "Kyoko… if the child is his and not mine I don't care… I love you no matter what…" He than took out a small box. "I was waiting until I came back, but I wanted you to know now." He said opening it to reveal a small diamond ring to her. She looked at it from behind her wet eyes and gasped.

"Kyoko, I want to take care of you. I thought I'd never find happiness after everyone I loved died. Than I found you. I want to marry you." He said taking the ring out of the box and giving it to her. "You don't have to respond now, I'll wait until I get back." He said leaving the ring in her fist and kissing her on the forehead, and than kissed her stomach. "I want you to have the life you deserve. Even if the child isn't mine, I'll help raise it as if it were mine. I promise." He said getting up and poofing out leaving Kyoko alone.

Kyoko was shocked. He asked her to marry him. But than he had to go and say that he wanted to give her what she deserved. That is EXACTLY what Itachi said. She looked at the ring. It was very beautiful. It had a ruby with silver surrounding it. She put it on her right hand, because if she put it on her left she would be accepting the engagement. She didn't know what to say yet, but she didn't want to lose the ring.

That night, Kyoko was trying to sleep, but in her dreams all she could think about was Itachi. She decided to get a cup of tea, when she saw Sasuke walking with his bags packed. She ran outside to see him.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Sasuke stopped but didn't look at her.

"Away."

"To Orocimaru?" Kyoko asked. "He promised you power didn't he?"

"I can make my own decisions. Don't try to stop me."

"I'm not. But I'm going with you."

At this he looked up to her. "What about my nephew?"

"I'll take him with me." She said. "There's nothing for me if you leave."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

Kyoko looked down. She made a fist with her right hand remembering the proposal. But than she remembered that the baby might not be his. She needed to tell Sasuke this time. "I'm pregnant."

"That's no reason. You should stay so that he can help take care of his child…"

"It might not be his…" she interrupted crying. "I didn't tell you about Kyo, but I'm telling you the truth upfront this time Sasuke. Itachi showed up at my house after I came back and brought you to the hospital. I let Sakura and her family to take care of Kyo, and I went into my room to fall asleep and he was there… I couldn't…"

"You couldn't keep your legs closed?" he said rather roughly his sharingan blazing.

"Sasuke…"  
"I'm going alone…" he said walking away.

"NO!" she yelled grabbing his arm. "As I said I have nothing here for me. If the baby is your brother's than I can't raise him without another Uchiha. What if he develops the Sharingan earlier than Kyo? How can a non-Uchiha help it gain control of it? It's hard enough that it's so hard to help Kyo with his normal one let alone his Mangekyo…"

"Mommy? What did you just say?" Kyo's voice suddenly rang behind them. Sasuke's eyes were almost as shocked as Kyoko's was.

"Ky…Kyo-kun?" he said shocked.

"What are you doing up honey?" Kyoko asked him.

"I couldn't sleep, because of you're yelling." He said a little annoyed. "What do you mean I have a sharingan?"

Kyoko sighed. _At least its her fault and not Orocimaru's._

"Well, are you gonna tell him? If you don't I will."

"Sasuke…"  
"Do you think I would have kept it secret any longer anyway?" he said angrily.

She sighed again. "Fine…" she said kneeling to face her son eye to eye. Sasuke watched to see what his reaction would be.

"Honey… I've been meaning to tell you when you were older, but… but… Sasuke's older brother Itachi… he's…he's… your daddy." She said with tears in her eyes.

Kyo's eyes stared at his mommy. They than got angrier and angrier. They flashed Mangekyo, but Sasuke suddenly grabbed him with his normal sharingan.

"Kyo-kun. I know it's a lot, and you don't like him any more than I do, but you need to calm down. The reason we're telling you is so that you can control you're anger. Do you remember when he hurt you're mother? Well that is because you're unique in that you developed the same Sharingan that hurt her. If you keep getting angry like that, you might hurt her and others as well." Sasuke finished. Kyoko was amazed. She never thought he would have done something like that. Kyo's eyes immediately turned into their normal darkness and started crying.

This all reminded Sasuke of himself when Itachi killed his clan. He would have even looked just like him if it wasn't for the silver hair and glasses. Sasuke hugged his nephew. "Kyoko, go pack quickly. I can't be anymore late than I already am." He said while still hugging his nephew.

"But Sasuke…"  
"I can see why you need my help now. I'll let you come so I can help my nephew." He said not moving from his spot.

Kyoko quickly went in and about three minutes later came out with a small backpack for Kyo and a bigger one for her. She picked up her crying son, and walked silently with Sasuke. They were almost out of the village, when they ran into Sakura. Kyoko walked ahead as Sasuke and Sakura talked. After a harsh goodbye, they were finally on their way again.

"We thought you wouldn't show." One of the men said beginning to kneel.

"We got held up."  
"We were only told to bring you…"

"Relax spider man…" Kyoko said to the man who had six arms. "I'm here because my brother is Orocimaru's right-hand man, and Sasuke is my son's uncle. I need his help to raise him. And you don't have to worry about me; I can stay out of sight pretty well."

"How do we know…"

At this Kyoko showed them her mark. They looked at each other, and they were on their way. They went on their way, and in the middle, Sasuke had to take a special pill that made him die. Thankfully Kyo was asleep, because if he was awake he would make a fuss. They continued on their way, but they realized they were being pursued.

Suddenly one of them set a trap inside a trap inside a trap. The four surrounded them, and Kyoko stood in front of the coffin that held Sasuke. She could see a shocked Naruto, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey! We knew Sasuke left but why the hell do you leave to Mamma Kyoko?" Naruto yelled at her.

"That's none of your business brat." One of the others said. They than proceeded to lock them all in a dirt dome. They went on, and since Kyo was awake, he leaped from tree to tree with them so it was less stress on Kyoko's body. Kyo didn't ask any question to where Sasuke was, because he was scared of the others.

One by one the gang fought the remaining members of the Sasuke retrieval squad. Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru all fought the four, the last person made it up to Kyoko to take Sasuke. She took him without any complaint from her son. She was rushing because she knew that Naruto was after her, and she knew how powerful this boy was. She didn't want to fight him. However when they reached a clearing she had to stop and rest it was becoming too much strain on her body. She didn't want to have another miscarriage after all this.

Naruto than caught up with her. _Great…_

"That's it, hand him over Kyoko!" he said angrily, and had a new look to him. That same look he had when he was fighting Gaara. Kyoko was about to talk, when Kyo stood up to him.

"Stop right there Naruto!" he said with his Mangekyo sharingan. Kyoko was so exhausted she could not stop him.

"Kyo-kun…" Naruto said surprised.

"Never talk to my mommy like that! I don't know where we're going, but mommy thinks it's important, and she's not stopping uncle Sasuke! If mommy says its ok, than I'm sticking with mommy!!!!"

Naruto suddenly fell over in pain. Kyoko gasped. _He must have tortured him…_ she thought staring at her son fearful.

"Kyo-kun…" she said to him.

"Ky…Kyo…kun…" Naruto said getting up shaking. "How… what…"

"I'll take it from here Kyoko." Said a voice from behind them. It was Kimimaro. The sickly man from before. "Can you carry Sasuke any longer?"

"No…" she said suddenly taking her son and covering his eyes.

"Than stand back." He said to her.

She took her son who closed his eyes knowing what he had just done, as Kimimaro put Sasuke's coffin out of the way. Kyo sat on his mother's lap with his eyes back to normal, as he watched the fight. A little while later, Rock Lee showed up. Naruto and Lee started to team up on this strange man who used his own bones to fight, when she noticed Sasuke was standing where his coffin was. His hair was different. It was bigger and slowly turned back to normal.

He than started laughing. Kyoko didn't know if she EVER heard him laugh. He than gave a glance to Naruto and started running.

"UNCLE SASUKE!!!" Kyo followed him immediately, followed by a recovered Kyoko. They didn't get far before they realized Naruto was following them. After a while, they turned up at a waterfall. Sasuke leaped to the other side. It was too far for Kyo, so Kyoko put him on her back and leaped over without any problem.

That was until Naruto showed up again.

"Go with Kyo-kun to where it's safe. I'll meet you there when I'm finished with this idiot." Sasuke said somewhat demented as they followed orders. They jumped to the other side, and rested in the forest area. Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes. Kyo stood in front of his mother protectively, as a man with an Akatsuki cloak walked out. His face was covered in a huge straw hat.

Kyo suddenly had his Mangekyo blaring again. The man than snickered. "Be careful with that little one. You might hurt somebody." Itachi took down his hat and smiled at his son with his Uchiha dark eyes.

"Itachi… what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked. She was worried what would happen if Sasuke came down and saw him.

"I was on my way trying to see you." He said soothingly.

Kyo now had his normal eyes, which started to cry.

"Is he…my…my…"

Itachi smiled. "He knows?"

Kyoko grinned as well. "Yes, Sasuke and I were arguing and it slipped."

"Arguing about what?"

Kyoko sighed and put a hand on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant Itachi."

Itachi's eyes brightened. He knelt down to her. "Come on, this is silly, you should come with me." He said kissing her forehead.

"I… I can't…"

"Why not?" he asked her gently.

"Sasuke… he's going… he's going to Orocimaru…"

"WHAT!" he said angrily.

"He told him he'd give him the power to kill you." She said not looking in his eyes.

"That's… that's a lie… Why are you going to him? He could brainwash our son, and our unborn child…"

"Not if I can help it!" She said rather roughly. "Itachi, I still have the map. If it gets too much I'll take Kyo and meet you there. I promise."

Itachi sighed and looked at his son. He went over to him and rustled his silver hair that seemed to stick up like his uncles.

"Just be careful." He said as he kissed Kyoko on the lips quickly. But before he left, Kyo did something his mother never expected. He ran to him and hugged him. Itachi looked at his son in surprise, but than smiled returning the hug.

"Goodbye son…" he said kissing his forehead.

He than left, amazingly right before Sasuke returned.

"Come on, lets go." He ordered as they went out.

When they got there, Kyoko was relieved to find out that Orocimaru had to use someone else's body to use for the time being.

"This is a surprise Kyoko." Kabuto said to his sister.

"Don't be so surprised Kabuto…" she said harshly. "You know why I came. And if you didn't than I'll tell you. Kyo knows who his father is, and I can't help him control his sharingan. Only Sasuke can. Also I'm pregnant again…" she mumbled.

Kabuto snickered. "So you decided that instead of letting the copy-ninja take care of you and his child…"

"It might not be his ok?" she said angrily.

"You don't mean…." He said angrily to his sister.

"Itachi… He seduced me…" she said looking down.

Kabuto sighed. "You should have just kept you're sexual feeling to yourself."

"You should listen to your own advice…_ Kabu._" She said lifting her glasses up to her brother. "You're the one who told my son how he was made is it not?"

Kabuto smirked. "Yes… that _was_ me…"

"Kabuto, why are you two standing there? We need to get to our next hideout." Orocimaru said annoyed.

The twins smirked at each other, and walked on with Orocimaru and Sasuke. Kyo was now being held by his Uncle Sasuke and sleeping. He was tired, and it was a long journey.

Chapter end.

A/N- Ok, this is going to be the last chapter for a long time, because I'm trying to finish my other fics to at least the tenth chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Twins…

Five months later, Kyoko was scheduled to have an ultrasound with her brother. [I don't know if there are ultrasounds… but bear with me. She was showing a lot. She could even feel it moving around, but when it kicked it seemed either stronger or like it was doubled.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked her. He was still a concerned brother after all.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous leaving Kyo-kun with Orocimaru."

"He won't hurt him I promise. Not to mention Sasuke is there, he won't do anything to him." Kabuto said with his signature smile. Kyoko breathed out trying to relieve her stress. She lay down on the examination table, and lifted her shirt to reveal her swollen belly. Kabuto spread the liquid and started looking around with the cold instrument.

They looked at the monitor, and were surprised to find there were twins. Kyoko got a little freaked out. She knew their mother abandoned them because she wasn't stable enough to take care of them. Kabuto, realizing his sister's distress, comforted her; after he was done, he sat down next to her on the table.

"Hey, we turned out alright right?" he said putting an arm around her.

Kyoko started crying and put her hand on her stomach. "Yea…" she said breathing in. "I guess your right." She said as her brother pulled her in for a hug. After everything they both went through… even with the fact that Kabuto was Orocimaru's loyal servant… he still cared about her.

Four months later the twins were born. Strangely, they were a full day apart. The first was a girl. It had a little head of white hair, making Kyoko think it was Kakashi's. However the second was a boy and it had all black hair. After giving birth to her second son, Kyoko fell asleep before she could notice the difference. Kabuto enlisted the help of a prison guard named Karin to help take care of the twins until she woke up.

Finally a few hours later Kyoko woke up to see Karin holding her baby girl, and Kyo sitting with Sasuke with her second baby boy, another Uchiha. Kyoko smiled as she saw her son holding his little brother very carefully.

"You're up…" Kabuto said walking in cheerfully with papers in his hands. "I have some interesting news for you baby sis."

Kyoko sat up and stared at her brother. "What do you mean?" she said groggily.

"Well, your twins are half brother and sister." He explained.

"What? How is that?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Well, it's very, _very_ rare, but you see, both sides of your uterus were ovulating at the same time. Since you obviously were with Kakashi one night and Itachi the other, you conceived on two different nights. That would probably explain why you gave birth almost more than a day apart and stopped having contractions for a while. I was worried for a second." Kabuto finished.

"That _is_ interesting Kabuto." Orocimaru's voice slithered from the corner of the room. Kyoko gasped. She didn't know he was even in the room, but she wasn't surprised. Wherever Sasuke was, Orocimaru was as well. Kyoko could see that Orocimaru was grinning that evil grin he always had.

"Do you want to hold them both?" Karin asked. She acted like she didn't want to hold her baby girl anymore… Kyoko smiled and took her Hatake daughter. Sasuke took his infant nephew from his six year old nephew, and gave it to Kyoko as well. Kyoko smiled at her twins. One a Hatake and other an Uchiha. Her son looked like a true Uchiha with a raven patch of hair and dark onyx eyes. The other had pure white hair, and had Kakashi's eyes.

Karin left, but gave Sasuke a seductive look, which Sasuke immediately dismissed.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have some training to do. Kyo-kun, if you like you may stay with your mother and little brother and sister." Orocimaru said suddenly.

"That's alright, I wanna stay with mommy." Kyo said hugging his uncle goodbye. Now it was only Kabuto, Kyo, Kyoko and her twins.

"You thinking of names? You've been quiet a while." Kabuto asked.

"Yes I was actually…"

"Well?"

"I was thinking… maybe Yuri for the girl and Jiro for the boy." Kyoko said smiling at her new babies. "Do you like those names, Kyo-kun?" she asked her eldest son.

"Yes mommy!" she said climbing onto the bed so that he could kiss the little foreheads of his siblings. Kabuto smiled.

"They look as tired as you are." he said to her with a smirk he took his Hatake niece and laid her in the crib. Than he did the same for his Uchiha nephew. Kyoko lay back with Kyo hugging her.

"Do you like being an older brother so far?"

"Yes mommy, their really cute!" he said excitingly.

"Kyo, Didn't Uncle Sasuke say that he'd be able to teach you the fireball-jitzu today?"

"OH! I almost forgot! Thanks Uncle Kabu!" Kyo said kissing his mother and running to his uncle.

"You weren't just saying that to get us alone in the room did you?" Kyoko asked cautiously.

"No… I just… I'm kind of worried about you."

"What for?"

"I don't know… it's just… I've heard that Itachi has been trying hard to find you."

"What? From who?"

"I have my sources…"

"Kabuto, you don't have to worry about me. As long as Orocimaru doesn't try to do anything to my sons or daughter I won't leave here, and you can protect me."

"You mean if he hurt one of them you'd leave."

"You think I'd stay here?" she asked her brother sarcastically.

Kabuto smirked again, and left his sister to rest again with her twins' cradles right next to her so that if they needed attention she could take care of them.

When she was healed, Kyoko requested that she take the same awakening pills that Sasuke took when they left the village. Kabuto set up a special seal where she was to stay inside while the transformation took place. Kyoko knew that if she ever left she wanted to fight with the power Orocimaru gave her, but she didn't want to die.

About a two after the twins were born, Yuri and Jiro were now two year olds and getting into everything. Kabuto had to keep his labs locked so that they didn't accidentally get into something dangerous, Kyoko had her hands full trying to keep them together all the time since she couldn't be in two places at once, and they also started annoying the hell out of Kyo-kun, who had started training with his uncle since he was the age he would have started at the academy. They even went as far as building a certain area so that she and the twins could stay and not get into any trouble while Sasuke and Kyo were trained. Sasuke was obviously being trained advanced, but Kyo seemed to have inherited his father's skills.

He was only eight years old, but he was just as good as Sasuke was when he left the Leaf Village to train with Orocimaru. However, he also started getting into some of Itachi's habits. Even his appearance changed. His hair was short and spiky, but now it was long and he kept it a pony tail. His face started to develop marks from the seriousness of his training. Kyo was beginning to look like a splitting image of his father with silver hair. He had to start wearing glasses because when he accidentally activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, his eyes started to weaken.

Even when Jiro started annoying him, his father's habits fell through, because one time Kyoko caught him calling Jiro to him, and than poked him in the forehead. Sasuke was also in the room, and was as shocked as she was. Kyoko grinned sadly and took Jiro away from Kyo so that he could study in peace. Sasuke was a bit annoyed that he was ending up like his brother after all this, but deep down he knew he was his nephew and that he loved him.

Jiro was starting to look exactly like his uncle Sasuke. Every detail. His eyes did not need to have glasses just like Kyo did before he developed his sharingan. His hair was strait and to each side in the front and spiky in the back just like his uncle. He had that light-hearted attitude that Sasuke had when he was little too.

Yuri looked and acted exactly like her mother. She had white hair and not silver, but she always had a ponytail, and had glasses. She loved playing with her uncle Kabuto's hair, and when he brought out harmless medical things, she was always in awe of it all. Kyoko could see that she admired her uncle, and wanted to be a medical ninja just like him.

Whenever Karin came to visit them, they always loved messing with her. Kyoko could tell the only reason she visited was because of Sasuke. Kyoko never liked Karin. She always thought Sakura was good for Sasuke. She knew however, that all Sasuke cared about was killing Itachi. But this girl was going WAY too far. She stalked him everywhere he went, and groped him even when he was in the presence of his little baby nephew and his [so-called niece.

One day, Kyoko and her twins were playing in her room with some people who have been helping her, when Sasuke ran into her room.

"Kyoko, you have to come with me…" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Kyo… he's…he's … hurt…" he said not really looking in her eyes. Kyo didn't think about it at all as she ran with Sasuke to a bedroom that held her son. She saw Orocimaru grinning in the dark corner before running in to see her son. He was laying on his bed sweating and breathing hard. She went to him, and saw what she never wanted to see on her son; Orocimaru's heaven curse mark. The same curse mark that he put on Sasuke. Kabuto ran into the room after her.

"Kyoko… I…"

"GET OUT!!!" she yelled at him…

"But…"

"YOU PROMISED HE WOULDN'T HURT MY SON!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HIS ROOM!" she said with tears as she cradled her son in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

Kabuto sighed as he left the room. "I told you not to mark him."

"And I told you not to tell me what to do." He said walking away.

"What do you think she's gonna do now?" Sasuke said after he finally caught his breath.

"I don't know. She threatened to leave before…"

"Do you think she'll go back to the Leaf Village or… to _him._" He said emphasizing the 'him' with ultimate disgust.

"I don't know, but either way if she leaves we have to move so that she won't tell them where we are." Kabuto said lifting his glasses and walking to his niece and nephew and told their baby-sitters that Kyoko would be a while.

A few hours later, Kyo stirred. Kyoko had been next to her son and petting his slick hair and wiping sweat off of his head. When he woke, there was markings all over his body, and when he sat up they went away, but not without his cringing pain.

"Shhh, it's alright honey, I'm here…" Kyoko said embracing his son.

"M…mommy…" he said with no tears just a frightening look of pure disgust. "I want to go to daddy. I don't want to be here anymore. I HATE Orocimaru. I HATE Uncle Kabuto for letting him hurt me! Uncle Sasuke was the ONLY one who tried to stop it! I'd rather be with daddy than stay here!!! We should have left with him when we had the chance!" he said now getting out of Kyoko's embrace and instead started sulking.

Kyoko stared at her son. _Could he have wanted this for a long time? Is that why his attitude changed when we got here? _Kyoko sighed. She still had directions to the secret hideout.

"Alright than…" Kyoko said finally. "We'll leave tonight. Stay here and rest a little ok?" she said concerning to her son.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her. She felt Kabuto's presence there, but she didn't say a word to him. She just walked by him, and went to her room. She came in to find Sasuke taking care of her twins. She looked at him and she to her.

"Your leaving aren't you?" he said knowing perfectly well what she was going to do.

"Yes." She said looking strait into his eyes.

"Are you going to _him._" He asked her with the same tone as before.

Kyoko just looked at him with a stern look. She didn't have to answer for Sasuke to sigh angrily and get up to walk away, but before he left the room, he stood side by side to her and spoke.

"Go to him, but the next time we meet we're enemies." He said with sadness and anger mixed in his voice. He walked away, and Kyoko knew he would not ever see him again. She packed little backpacks for her twins, got them dressed, packed her own bag, put her map in her pocket, and walked to Kabuto's lab.

"Wishing me goodbyes are you?" he asked her seriously as he smiled at his niece and nephew. Kyoko kept Yuri and Jiro in a protective shield so they would not interfere with Kabuto's equipment.

"No." Kyoko said aggressively. "Give me awakening pills and the sealing tools. When we arrive at our destination I don't want my son killing himself whenever he invokes the curse mark." She said in a dead serious voice. Kabuto stared at his sister with sadness as he obeyed her orders. She also found a severed hand mixed with the other tools while Kabuto's back was turned. It had a ring that Kyoko remembered as an Akatsuki ring like the ones Kisame and Itachi had. She grinned and put it safe in her bag. _This could be useful…_ she thought. He gave her the supplies and the instructions on a scroll. Without a word Kyoko left with her twins and headed toward Kyo's room.

"I tried to stop him you know." Kabuto yelled back at her.

"What when you were fucking around?" she said with a harsh voice that Kabuto never heard of before.

"Kyoko…"

"Shut the fuck up ass slave." She said in a dead serious voice. Little did everyone know that little Kyoko had been developing a second personality her whole life, and now this new Kyoko took over. She cared about no one but her children and her first love of her life Itachi Uchiha. She slightly took over the night Jiro was conceived, and also when she left with Sasuke and Kyo. Kyoko was able to remember things before, but now her life was starting over as it would be. A new life with Akatsuki.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning- explicit reunion sex in this chapter.

Chapter 12: The Akatsuki.

Kyoko and her children were walking on foot for a while, until they finally found their destination. The Akatsuki hideout was hidden by a giant boulder. There was a man at the door, who wore the same kind of cloak with red clouds as Itachi and his partner Kisame. He... or was it a she... [[LOL had long blonde hair covering his left eye, and looked annoyed. When he saw her, he looked at her son strangely as if he was looking at a clone of Itachi with silver hair perhaps?

"Who are you, un?" he asked her. [So it was a man.

"I'm Kyoko Yakushi... I'm here for Itachi Uchiha, the father of my children." she said confidently to the stranger.

He grinned. "Un, I was starting to wonder if you were even going to show..." He then did some hand signs, and opened to reveal a hallway. Standing in that hallway, was Kisame.

"Humph... just in time for my turn to lookout." Kisame said taking this man's place, and allowing him to lead them to where Itachi was.

"I'm Deidara by the way." The man said. "So these are his kids, un?" he asked.

She looked at her daughter. She never told her, and never intended to tell her that her father was not the same man as the others.

"Yes... Every one of them. The youngest are twins..." she said not a quiver in her voice.

He smirked, and led her silently down the corridor. They finally got to a set of double doors. He opened them, and motioned for them to go first. Kyo lead, followed by his mother, and than the twins hiding behind their mommy. They were a little frightened. When they walked in, they saw Itachi sitting on the couch, and he seemed like he was sulking.

"Itachi..." Deidara yelled over. "You're Kyoko's here..." he said.

Itachi's sulking face immediately lightened up, as he looked up, and seemed to try to find Kyoko.

"This better not be a joke..." he said walking over.

"Itachi..." Kyoko said looking at him, who didn't seem to know where she was. His eyes finally found her. He smiled, and walked toward her voice, and stopped right in front of her. He let out his hand, and felt her face.

"It's really you..." he said softly. He than bent down and kissed her for a little while when...

"D...daddy?" Kyo said to him interrupting their kiss. Itachi looked down to where he was. He again felt his face, and smiled embracing his eldest son.

"Itachi... what..." Kyoko asked him, but he answered her right away.

"I'm blind now." He said bluntly. "Using the Mangekyo does this to its user."

Kyoko just smiled. "In that case, you can feel me all you want." She said in a sly sexy voice making Itachi's face grin. He then grabbed her hand immediately and started walking away.

"Itachi... where are you going un?" Deidara asked angrily.

Itachi grinned. "Where do you think?"

"Wha... what about your brats...UN,"  
"DON'T CALL THEM THAT!" Kyoko burst suddenly taking off her glasses and showing her veiny eyes. Itachi smiled softly, and just took her hand, causing her to drop her glasses as they walked quickly.

"You can take care of them, and show them around." He said calmly while walking. "And if you ever call them brats again, I will make sure you regret it." He said grinning again leading Kyoko to his room. Kyoko could see that Deidara was not a very patient man.

Even know he was blind now, he could find his way around pretty well. There was a hallway with ten different doors, and he could find his room right away. He opened the door, and waited no time in thrusting her against the wall and smothering her neck with kisses.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear as he began feeling all over her body. Kyoko missed his touch. She wished he left with him at that time, but she was afraid. But all that fear was gone again. She knew that he would do anything to protect her. Anything at all. Even die for her. If she had just left with her then Orocimaru would have never hurt her son.

Kyoko unbuttoned his long cloak, so that she could see his body. She couldn't wait to see it again. The one body that was so strong and could protect her from any dangers that befell her. She knew he was an S ranked criminal. She knew what he had done. It was all her fault, but she still loved him no matter what could happen.

Itachi lifted her arms up with one hand, and started feeling every curve of her body with the other.

"Itachi..." she moaned. She missed his touch. She missed it so much she couldn't stand it. She gave in to every move he did. She closed her eyes, so that he was not the only one with a handicap. She didn't move unless he moved her. She could hear him groan as she moaned when he finally moved to her pussy. She was wet the moment she saw him again. She then felt his hand being replaced with his covered, hard, huge cock.

"I want you..." She moaned as he pushed into her.

He then groaned again as she put her legs around his waist, and thrust herself into his bulge. He took off the cloak, because it was getting in the way, and threw it near to the door. He than carefully held onto her back and held her close, and after finding the bed, laid her on the bed carefully.

He knelt over her, and slowly undressed her. Ever since the day he found out she was pregnant again, and Kyo had accepted him as a father, he had been dreaming of the day he would meet her again. He had even started masturbating every night while he was alone, thinking of her. He no longer had to wait. His love was right in front of him. Even know he could not see her, he loved her no matter what, and he could envision her beauty in his mind.

He felt her now naked body, as his dick got harder and bigger with her small moans. He cupped her right breast in his hand as he sucked on the other gently. He could feel her squeal at the sudden new foreplay. He knew she was getting hotter and hotter for him, and that her pussy was aching.

He smiled as her hands traveled from feeling his side to the bottom of his shirt. She slowly took his shirt off with his help.

She opened her eyes, so that she could see that muscular chest she had been waiting what seemed like forever to have in front of her again. She then undid his pants to reveal his now huge, pulsating, veiny, twitching, bulging cock. She switched their positions, to his surprise, and began sucking on his dick. She could hear him groan with this new pleasure. She had never done this to him before. She couldn't resist. She wanted to do everything possible to make up for all the lost years of sex.

She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her bottom, and started licking her pussy. Kyoko missed this so much. She moaned while sucking, causing Itachi to groan because of the vibrations.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be inside her. He stopped what he was doing to her, and stopped her, and flipped her onto the bed so that he was on top again. He always liked being on top.

"Oh Itachi..." she moaned. She wanted him so badly.

"I missed you..." he said again as he finally put the tip of his cock to her entrance. He slowly entered her and took it out little by little, until he was finally all the way in. Kyoko did not moan faster nor harder, because she wanted this to last. She didn't care how hurtful she was feeling. She wanted to savor the moment.

Itachi groaned loudly with each thrust. He forgot how warm and wonderful she felt around him. He felt her muscles tighten and expand with his movements. He closed his eyes and almost caught himself drooling with the pleasure. He was as slow as he could be in the beginning, but then got a little faster every time alternating with super slow, and getting faster and harder.

Finally after what felt like hours of this pleasure, they both felt themselves climaxing. Kyoko screamed the loudest scream ever as she climaxed, while Itachi held onto her tightly and let out everything inside her as always.

Itachi and Kyoko just held onto each other panting with sweat all over their bodies. Kyoko stared into Itachi's eyes, which were desperately trying to see again. Itachi sighed, and flopped over still holding onto Kyoko. He was upset, and Kyoko sensed it. He wanted so badly to see Kyoko again, and see his children.

"I can try to heal them you know." Kyoko said suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my brother trained me more when I was with him. Let me try, close your eyes and relax." She said now putting her hand over his eyes. She concentrated as hard as she could, and when she felt confident she took her hand away.

"Try opening your eyes." She said to him confidently.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times as if he had came out of a cage and saw light for the first time in ages. He could see again! Kyoko did it! However, how long would this last? He smiled the widest smile he had in a while. He stared at Kyoko. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"I can see!" he said sweetly to his Kyoko kissing her. After taking a long awaited nap together, they finally got dressed and walked to where Deidara was getting overwhelmed by the two twins running around. Kyo was reading a book and ignoring his younger sibling's antics. There was also another person there. He had red hair, and looked more wood than human.

"He's Sasori." Itachi said to her noticing her intrigue. Deidara came up to them with both twins dragging on his legs.

"I was wondering when you'd be done Hn..." he said angrily.

Itachi smiled. "I see you had twins Kyoko..." he said smiling and kissing her again.

"Wait... you can see again?" Sasori asked suddenly.

"I healed him." Kyoko said smiling up at Itachi.

"Well at least she's useful Hn..." Deidara said to himself. "Now take these two off me!"

Itachi smiled and grabbed Jiro off him, while Kyoko grabbed Yuri. They sat down and Itachi admired his children. However, he realized the little girl had lighter hair then Kyoko's. However his son was an Uchiha, because he inherited his dark raven hair, and his brother's spikes. His older son seemed to have gotten taller and more like him. He also had grown his hair longer, and seemed to be more serious because he also gained the same dark lines alongside his nose.

Deidara was relieved when Kisame came in to switch guards with him. Kyoko and Itachi sat side by side holding hands and watching the twins run around after Sasori and bothering him.

"so what made you come here?" Itachi asked her.

Kyoko looked down. "Orocimaru cursed our son."

"That's it; I'm going to kill him." Itachi said protectively.

Kyoko smiled. "I know, but he was the one who wanted to see you. He didn't want to stay there anymore. I didn't want to stay there anymore..."

"But if he didn't want to see me would you have went to Kakashi?" he whispered in her ear.

Kyoko looked up to him, and then down to her two year old daughter. She sighed. "I don't know." She twisted the engagement ring around on her right hand. She didn't know how she felt about Kakashi, but she loved Itachi more then anything. The stronger personality was living her life, but what if the weaker personality ruled? Would she drag them back to Konoha? The stronger personality grinned and reached into her bag.

"I have a surprise for you. I don't know if it would be useful to anything but..." she said taking out the severed hand she saw when grabbing things from Kabuto's lab. She showed it to Itachi.

He smiled. "Where did you get this?"

"Kabuto's lab. It was just sitting there waiting for me to grab it."

"I'll show this to our leader. You may be able to become a member."

"That would mean I could work with you?" She said seductively.

"Of course. And Kisame obviously." He said noticing his angry look toward him.

"That's disturbing..." Kisame said to himself while Itachi and Kyoko began making out.

Later on, a man with an orange mask walked in.

"Itachi, Kyoko, may I speak to you?" he said.

"Of course Tobi-san." Itachi said holding Kyoko's hand. They walked to a private area, and he took his mask off to reveal Madara Uchiha. Kyoko was unphased. Little did anyone other than the stronger Kyoko know that there was a strange thing that went on when Itachi and Kyoko first had sex. While the weaker Kyoko wanted only to have a loving husband and a family, the stronger version of herself had done many things behind Kyoko's back.

First, she made her think that Itachi was a complete gentleman and made her laugh, and would never do anything to hurt her. Most of it was true. However, what she also didn't know was that Kyoko was the one who pushed Itachi to join Akatsuki in the first place. During the massacre, stronger Kyoko made weaker Kyoko think that Itachi went crazy just because of the fact that she was pregnant and his parents did not approve. When in truth, strong Kyoko was watching with pride as Itachi and Madara killed the clan.

Stronger Kyoko would have gone with Itachi, but weaker Kyoko still had a hold over her body. When Kakashi had sex with Kyoko, weak Kyoko was fully taking over. However Kyoko was getting stronger with the anger of it all. So when Itachi came back into the picture, she had a stronger hold over Kyoko. Madara and Itachi are the only ones who know about her.

"So you have finally come to us?" Madara asked her seriously.

"Yes. I have finally overtaken little Kyoko." She said with a smirk. "And I found the severed hand of Orocimaru which has an Akatsuki ring on the smallest finger. I was wondering if there was a way I could take it and become an Akatsuki member."

Madara grinned. "Some woman you have there Itachi-san." He said. "There is a way. You must become an S-ranked criminal just like the others. However, since this ring is from Orocimaru, you must either kill him, or the man who was preserving this hand." He finished.

Kyoko looked at him. She knew what this meant. She had to kill Kabuto if not Orocimaru. Strong Kyoko then thought of something. If she could kill Kakashi, then she could finally take over her body fully. But she knew that wouldn't be easy. She grinned.

"Can I make one small suggestion?" she asked him.

"And what would that be?" Madara said.

"Well killing Orocimaru or Kabuto would not be very criminal-like. Could I go to Konoha and kill someone?" she said with a fake innocent look.

"Who would that be?" Itachi asked her.

She grinned "Kakashi Hatake."

Itachi looked at her with amazement. He smiled at her.

"That would be very interesting, but I cannot allow you to go in alone."

"Kisame and I will go with her." Itachi answered for her. She smiled up at him.

"Very well." Madara said. "I will tell Pain, but we promised them we would not attack, but if it's for a... _cause_ I think we can bend the rules." He said with a sly smile. Madara knew what she was doing. He knew the origin of Kyoko and Kabuto, and knew that she would be a powerful asset to their cause.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry that it so sudden, but I just want to show you what truly happened to Kyoko.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Konoha

A/n: alright, sorry about all this, but I had a lot of school and writers block. Not to mention other stories. Plus I am trying to keep up with the Manga, so due to a certain twist, my story will have to change as well.

Chapter 13: A new Kyoko.

Itachi's POV

A week later, Kisame, Itachi, and Kyoko were off to create some mischief in Konoha. After much negotiating, Deidara and Sasori were left to take care of their three children. Kyo wanted to come, but Kyoko and Itachi would not let him. When they got to Konoha, they were greeted with Jounin just as expected. Kyoko grinned and lifted up her hat after seeing Kakashi.

In return Kakashi was surprised and upset to see her in Akatsuki garb.

"Kyoko... what..." however she took off her glasses and he and the other Jounin were thrown back.

"It's Mrs. Uchiha to you Hatake." She said with a sexy grin.

Kisame and Itachi stood there making sure the other Jounin didn't interfere with this woman's wrath.

"I wouldn't do that..." Itachi said to one of the Jounin ready to attack him.

"Kyoko... I don't want to do this..." Kakashi said ready to lift his headband.

"Then don't... its more fun this way." She said now entering his mind causing his head to become very painful.

You see, this is the full extent of Kyoko and Kabuto's kekei genkai. They are able to use their mind to move things, enter people's minds, and control people. Kyoko smiled as Kakashi lifted his headband for his sharingan.

"Want to fight dirty huh?" she said smiling. She immediately ran toward him and used the same technique that her brother had to try and attack his vitals. Kakashi was too quick, and dodged it all. Kyoko allowed Kakashi to fight her with everything he had, but simply put a protective barrier around her every-time. She didn't want this to be quick. She wanted it to be slow and painful. Not just physically. Kakashi then revealed that he had learned how to use the Mangekyo Sharingan to the surprise of Itachi.

Kyoko grinned. "I guess both of the men I fucked have one of those now..." she said. She put up a barrier, but it didn't seem to hold his trying to send her to a different dimension. Itachi interfered and used Amaresu to stop the use of this jitzu. Suddenly Kyoko fell to her knees.

"NO!" she said crying. Itachi and Kakashi looked at her. Itachi knew it was the weaker Kyoko. He tried to get near her...

"GET AWAY ASSHOLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! WHERE AM I? WHY AM I WEARING THIS!" she screamed. Weaker Kyoko wanted answers. Kisame looked at Itachi.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Its weaker Kyoko. She broke through. I have to stop this..."

"Kyoko, come on, we have to go..." he tried to say.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! WHERE'S KYO? WHERE ARE MY TWINS! Kakashi..." she said now staring at him. "How... how did I get here? What happened to Kyo-kun? What happened to Kyo-kun?" she started asking him.

"Kyoko..." he said astonished. He didn't know what to say.

Itachi sighed. He couldn't give away his true feelings. Not with Kisame here. Why did he insist on bringing Kisame?

"Kakashi..." she said crying and walking toward him, and hugged him. "What happened?"

Itachi looked at this display with internal sadness. He knew it was better for Kyoko to be with him. He knew it was better for her to stay in Konoha. It was better for his BROTHER to stay in Konoha. He and Kisame still held them back.

"What do we do now? Do we leave your little girlfriend..."

"Wife." Itachi reminded him angrily. "And keep your mouth shut or I will kill you." He glared at him.

Kisame knew better than to cross this Uchiha so he kept his guard on the other Jounin. Itachi became impatient. He was trying to figure out the best way to get her out of here. If she stayed any longer the weaker side would take over. Kyo didn't want to leave now that he was with his father. He wanted him to teach him how to use his Mangekyo Sharingan.

She wouldn't want to know this. Not weaker Kyoko.

"Kyoko, we're taking you with us. No arguments." He said loudly.

Kyoko held onto Kakashi tighter as if she wanted to stay away from Itachi; however she then looked at her right hand and saw her wedding ring. She cried into Kakashi's shoulder.

Kyoko's POV

What was going on? She was married to Itachi? What happened? Why didn't she remember anything?

"Kakashi..." she said looking into his eyes. "You have a daughter." She whispered.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Kyoko smiled, and was about to kiss him when Itachi got fed up and knocked her away from Kakashi.

"That's it. It's between us now." He said with his Mangekyo glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi also started glaring even though his chakra was draining at a horrible rate.

_**You have to mess up everything don't you?**_ A voice rang through her head. It sounded like her own, but more evil. _**What I've been doing is for your own good. You need Itachi. He's stronger than Kakashi. Kakashi is weak. Kyo needs his father. Listen to me Kyoko.**_

_Why should I? You must have been the one who has taken over and destroyed my life!_ She shot back.

_**That isn't true. I have taken over your weak body, but it's only ever been to protect you. This time we should work together. I know that you still love Itachi. I only did you a favor by reuniting you with him. You are his wife now. Do what you wish with Kakashi, but you are married to him now so you have to deal with it. **_

The voice finally subsided. She looked to the action. Kisame was fighting off the Jounin who were trying to interrupt this fight. Itachi and Kakashi were fighting so much that Kakashi looked as if he was about to drop dead. Kyoko had to do something of Itachi would kill him. She knew he would.

"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed still in tears standing in between them. Itachi immediately stopped fighting and so did Kakashi. They both loved this woman. They never wanted to hurt her. Not even Itachi.

"I... I don't know what went on, but if I am married to you Itachi, I'll leave with you. As long as we leave Kakashi alone." She said sadly.

Itachi smiled. He gave a look to Kisame to let down his sword. He took Kyoko by the hand, and without a word led her out of the village. From that point on, Kyoko no longer was kept from knowing what the stronger side of her was doing. Both Kyokos were combined. Neither stronger nor weaker. Just plain Kyoko who loved two men but could only be with one.

Itachi said nothing on the way back. Kisame seemed confused as hell, but did not dare say a thing. Itachi was strong. Stronger than him and could kill him in a heartbeat. Kyoko didn't care what happened, as long as she knew her children were safe, she didn't care what she did. She didn't care what she had to do as a member of Akatsuki. Stronger Kyoko told her of what she was to do. She was to find Kabuto and kill him, or kill Orocimaru. However that was hard now that she was with Itachi. Their hideouts changed constantly.

Instead, Madara made an exception. He was able to create a ring that would allow for her to help the Akatsuki with their mission to gain the power of all the Jincuuriki. It was the same position as Orocimaru as well. While they were on the search for Jincuuriki, the twins and Kyo were forced to come with them. When Deidara and Sasori had caught Gaara, Kyo was to be in charge of the twins while they were to concentrate on extracting Shukaku.

Kyoko stayed where she was while she let Itachi take care of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and the old lady. She was worried that he would hurt Kakashi, but he came back and said that he could hold them off but they are still on their way. Kyoko sighed in relief that Kakashi had not been killed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kyo's story

Chapter 14: Stories of the Father and the Son.

Itachi POV

In their free time, Itachi spent time with his eldest son and taught him the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Whenever this was happening, Kyoko was occupied with the twins elsewhere, she never spoke to Itachi. She truly thought that he was a sick bastard. One time while Kyoko and the twins were taking a nap together, Itachi decided to ask his son something.

"Kyo-kun, I must ask you something."

"Yes father?"

"I know that there is no other way to develop the Mangekyo Sharingan unless someone dies and passes it on, or unless you killed someone close to you. How did you really develop you Mangekyo?" he asked seriously.

Kyo sighed. "Alright, you got me. The thing was an accident really. You see, my friend Creed and I were practicing throwing Kunai. We were only five years old, but we liked to practice. I've always looked up to Uncle Sasuke even when I didn't know he was my uncle. I wanted to get as good as he was. LOL Irony While we were throwing them, I accidentally threw it at him.

"His mother came in, and tried to get an explanation for why her son was dead, but I was in so much shock that I was silent. Whenever mom asked me about it I always acted as if I forgot what happened. Like it was so horrible that it was erased from my memory. In fact it haunts me every night. That's why I still know every detail. When Orocimaru bit me I was tortured even more with the memory." He said now looking as if he would cry if he hadn't trained himself not to.

Itachi bent down and embraced his son.

"I wish it never happened!" Kyo cried into his father's ear.

"That makes two of us." Itachi said looking into his son's eyes. "I regret it everyday what I did to our clan. I regret it every day that I hurt your uncle so much. Do you want to know the truth about what I have done since you have told me what you have done?" he asked his son seriously.

"Yes." He said whipping away a tear. "yes I do."

Itachi smiled, and sat down next to his son. "This is what happened. You see, the reason I joined Akatsuki in the first place is because of orders, from the Third Hokage and three councilors. I never wanted war. I never wanted to hurt anyone. When I was just a boy our village was in war. It seemed like Hell to me. I dedicated my life to gaining peace. My father, your grandfather, was the head of the police and wanted me to work there and the Hokage had a special ops unit named ANBU. I was accepted as an ANBU, and I was given orders strait from the Hokage. My father was the one who made me join so that I could be his spy. However the Hokage used me as one as well so I became a double agent. My father was forming a rebellion within our clan to take over Konoha as our own.

"This would obviously end up in a civil war. If that started then we would be unstable. They ordered me as a mission to destroy my clan, leave Konoha, and become part of Akatsuki." He held up a ring on his right ring finger. "This ring is what makes us members of Akatsuki. It can not come off our hand unless we are killed. This means that we are members until we die. Konoha forced me to kill my parents and aunt and uncle while Madara Uchiha killed the rest of my clan. I found him and made ultimatum with him.

In return for his revenge against our clan he would agree not to make any moves against the village. He would help me murder our family. The Third Hokage refused to accept what was going on. He tried everything he could to convince the others that reconciliation with my clan was the answer. But time ran out, and I had to do my orders.

"Sasuke was late coming home from practice, and I was thankful so that he didn't have to physically witness the massacre. But my orders were to kill him as well. I couldn't do it. Instead I told him that I had played the part of his ideal older brother in order to measure his capacity. I told him he has potential to become an opponent that can test the limits of me. I told him to fill his heart with hatred and jealousy so that he could surpass me. I wanted him to keep thinking that the Uchiha clan was the pride our Konoha. I begged the Hokage to make sure he never learned the truth. I want him to ...to kill me and no one else." He finished looking at his son.

"No Daddy! I don't want him to kill you!" he said hugging him.

"He has to Kyo. And please don't try to stop him."

"But why daddy?"

"Because when I die I can give him the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"But daddy!"

"No buts son! He has to do this. He's more resourceful than I am. When I die I can finally give him a new power. Not only that, but I feel so much guilt and I have so many dreams reminding me of that night that I want it all to end." He said suddenly coughing very harshly.

"Daddy? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." He said with a smile as he looked down on his son. They went back to their training, but what they didn't know was that Kyoko was coming to tell them, well mainly just Kyo, that dinner was ready. She heard everything.

AN: Sorry, had to wait for the Manga to finish Itachi's background. Also sorry for the cliffie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

AN: Sorry for the delay. I had to do "research" (as Jiraya would put it) with my fiancé first...

Chapter 15: Knowing the Truth

Kyoko's POV

Kyoko was quiet as she served her family dinner. Ever since she got a strong hold over her personalities she had not spoken to Itachi but still served him dinner because she knew he couldn't cook. They ate in silence as usual and then Kyoko tucked her youngest in. Kyo went to sleep on his own. Since there were only three bedrooms in the house she had to sleep with Itachi. They had slept like this for about three weeks. Itachi slept silent next to Kyoko. Kyoko never allowed him to do anything sexual because she truly thought of him as a villain.

Tonight however, was different. She walked into their bedroom and stopped staring at Itachi.

"What is it?" he asked after a few minutes.

Kyoko was silent but her actions spoke louder than anything she would say. Kyoko, tears in her eyes, walked swiftly toward Itachi and kissed him. Itachi was surprised this time. He thought she hated him just as much as Sasuke hated him. Why was she kissing him?

After a few seconds, he pushed her off.

"Kyoko, what's going on?"

"I... I overheard what you said to Kyo." She said crying more now. Itachi stared at her lovingly like he always did. Kyoko suddenly grabbed him to hug him.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have known, but my other personality was blocking the truth. I think Madara was controlling her, and I..."

Before Kyoko could say another word Itachi pulled her in for another kiss. After he let go of the kiss, he whispered to her. "You don't need to apologize to me. I love you no matter what. What I need you to do is take care of my little brother when I'm gone..."

"What do you mean when you're..."

"I mean that I want to die at his feet. I'm dieing anyway Kyoko. Medicine won't help for long, and I _will_ die." He said looking into Kyoko's sad eyes with his own."

Kyoko sighed, and hugged onto Itachi. They laid there in bed cuddling for a little while, but Itachi was starting to feel his member waking. He smiled, and started kissing Kyoko's neck. She moaned but did not push away. He started feeling her curves, causing her body to become more and more hot.

"Itachi..." she moaned. She tried to go for his body, but he held her away from it.

"I want to try something new..." he whispered seductively into her ear. He held her close with one arm holding her arms still, and explored her body with the other. He didn't touch her virgina at all. He lightly touched her thighs, and stomach but left her moaning for him to touch her pussy.

"You can't get away from me now Kyoko..." he whispered. This time he wanted to play with her.

Hearing her moan made his dick get harder and harder. He smirked at how he felt her shake in his grasp. He finally moved his hand to her now hot, steaming pussy.

"Itachi..." she moaned louder as he slowly started massaging her clit. He never went any faster.

"F...faster Itachi..." she whined. However he stayed with the same pace.

"Be patient Kyoko..." he said smoothly into her ear.

"Ita...chi..." she whined. Itachi grinned at what she was doing to her. He loved this new idea.

"Please... inside..." she moaned finally.

Itachi smiled. Instead of mounting on top of her, he put a finger inside her. He smiled at how she squirmed and yelped at this. After a few minutes of that he finally gave into her pleadings. He slowly took off her dress, and his pants. (He slept shirtless.) He finally mounted her and slid his throbbing dick inside her wet pussy. He pumped her slowly and then fast as he usually did.

They both climaxed together and fell to the sides of each other.

"I love you so much Itachi." Kyoko finally said out of breath and hugged him tightly. They just laid there holding each other as if it was their last time together.

"Itachi?" Kyoko said.

"Hm?" Itachi said almost dazed.

"Do you really want Sasuke to kill you?"

Itachi looked at his wife looking at him with sad eyes. He sighed. "Yes Kyoko. But not until I take away his curse mark. I know how to take it away. If you want I can help you and Kyo lose it as well, but it will take out a lot of energy from the three of us. You have to be almost finished with chakra, and then Orocimaru would take over a little and I'd kill him."

"When did you figure this out?" She asked him.

"I knew him a while ago. When he was a member of Akatsuki. I was the one who severed his hand." He smiled at Kyoko.

And so, the next day Itachi spared with Kyoko until Kyoko's chakra was almost gone. Just as he said Orocimaru showed himself and Itachi killed him. Itachi fell over right after because of the strain on his body. Kyoko immediately healed him and gave him his medicine. The next day Kyo and he did the same thing. Itachi could have just used some technique to take away his chakra, but he wanted to make sure they were both strong enough to fight Madara alongside Sasuke just like he wanted.

A few weeks later after Itachi and Kyoko had their nightly sex, Kyo burst through the door.

"Daddy, Mommy... oh, I'm sorry..." he said noticing that his mother covered herself up.

"It's alright Kyo-kun, what is it?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Kisame just told me that Sasuke killed Orocimaru and he's coming for you now!" he said obviously upset.

"What!" Kyoko said looking at Itachi upset.

Itachi sighed. "Kyoko, I have to meet with him."

"Daddy, please don't..."

"Kyo-kun, you have to listen to me. You, mommy, and your brother and sister can follow me, but you have to make sure that Madara does not get to your uncle first."

"But daddy..."

"No buts Kyo. I'm relying on you and your mother to protect your uncle. If Madara gets his hands on him he'll brainwash him into helping the cause of Akatsuki and ultimately destroy Konoha." Itachi said not dressed and looking his eldest son sternly in the eye. "Being a Shinobe means that you'll have to lose the ones you love sometimes. But I want you to go on living as the Uchiha; like the way we should be living.

Promise me you'll live on like I want the Uchiha to be."

Kyo was crying now, but he shook his head yes and hugged his father. He was eight years old, but he was to help restore the clan and restore honor to the clan.

The next morning they all packed and were on their way to Itachi's fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Loss

Chapter 16: Loss and Love

A few days after they left after hearing that Sasuke was looking for Itachi, Kyoko started feeling sick again. She knew she was pregnant. She didn't tell Itachi, because she never knew how to tell him. She knew he'd be ecstatic, but she thought he had worse things to worry about. His days were numbered now and he knew it.

Jiro and Yuri had no idea what was going on, or why their older brother was upset the whole time and very clingy to Itachi. That was the way Itachi wanted it. He didn't want them to know, nor would they understand what was going to happen. They were two years old, and too young to understand.

Kisame was annoyed that he had to be surrounded by children while going around with Itachi, but he dealt with it.

Finally it was the day that Kyoko dreaded. Itachi found Sasuke with his clone and lead him to a special place to fight his last fight. Kyoko was crying, and Kyo would if he didn't want to be strong.

"It'll be fine Kyoko." Itachi said hugging his wife for what would be the very last time.

"I just don't know what to do without you Itachi." She whispered.

He sighed. "Hatake asked you to marry him right?"

Kyoko looked at him. "What?"

"Move on Kyoko. He loves you. You deserve him. He'll be better for you than I ever would be." He kissed her. "I love you." Then he whispered; "when Susano'o appears you know what to do. You and Kyo come in and make sure Madara doesn't take him. Don't let Kisame stop you."

"I know... I love you too." She said with tears. He let go and embraced his son as well then went onto the place where he knew he would die.

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him "WAIT!" she screamed grabbing his arm. "I wanted you to know... I'm pregnant again." She said holding him tighter.

Itachi smiled. "Then take care of out third child like you have with our other two sons." He said with a tear in his eye. He held his hand on her stomach for a little, but then left her while Kyo took his mother so that she wouldn't follow.

Soon after Sasuke showed up with Karin, and two others Kyoko didn't recognize.

"Kyoko..." He said with pure disgust to her.

"You have no quarrel with me, go on and fight him." Kyoko said trying to hold back tears.

And so Sasuke went through to fight his older brother. Kyoko was scared the whole time. She didn't know what to do. Finally after what felt like hours, Susano'o appeared. She saw that Kisame was occupied with fighting a kid named Suigetsu and her twins were taking a nap, so she left, but Kyo followed.

"Kyo, you can't..."

"I'm coming mom." He said angrily.

"fine." They went through the black flames with her protective barrier and got to where they were. Just in time to see Itachi fall to the ground dead.

"DAD!" Kyo yelled, but Kyoko held him back. However she then saw Sasuke fall as well.

Kyoko and Kyo ran to them. Kyoko couldn't concentrate on healing right now. "Kyo, heal your uncle." She ordered as she cried over her dead husband's body. "We'll need him up in case Madara shows up."

Kyoko cried and cried. She never felt this way before. She loved Itachi so much, and now he was gone. His eyes were open so she closed them. She then did something else. She went to his right hand and removed the ring. She then hugged onto his dead body and grieved. Suddenly Madara showed. Sasuke wasn't awake yet, so she put up a barrier.

"Now, now Kyoko, I'm not gonna hurt Sasuke."

"Get away from here you bastard!"

"Is that anyway to treat the man who made you a member of Akatsuki..."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! ME AND MY SON!" She screamed. A personality came through again. But this was not the same personality that she had when she first had sex with Itachi, this was younger. This personality was developed when she had sex with Kakashi. This personality would do anything to protect her children. Even fight the strongest immortal Shinobe Madara Uchiha.

Her eyes were once again pink and veiny. She had the blood of her dead husband all over here, and it made her seem suddenly psychotic. She looked like a demon. She stood up and faced Madara.

"If you don't stay away I will kill you." She said in a very harsh tone. She attacked him. They fought back and forth for a little while, until his mask was thrown off. He walked over casually and put it back on his face.

"I see the third personality has broken through." Madara said seriously, however before he could say anymore, he realized he's wasted too much time, because Kakashi and his group arrived. Madara immediately left defeated.

"Ky... Kyoko?" Kakashi said walking toward her cautiously; however by this time she had gone back to normal and not facing him but she was crying.

"Kyoko?" Kakashi repeated after hearing her whimpers. He went to face her to see her face and body covered in her husband's blood and her own tears. Kakashi held her close as she held onto him as well.

"Its all over..."

"Hey get a room Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice rang from where he was going to see Sasuke. Kyo did not back away, but kept healing his uncle crying because of his father.

"Kyo, its alright, I'll take it from here." Sakura said to Kyo who looked as if he was getting tired. He fell back, and then went to the body of his father. Kyoko saw this and went out of Kakashi's grasp. She went to her son, and held him tight.

"Its alright honey, its over." She said to him. "We don't have to pretend anymore. We can tell them everything just as soon as Uncle Sasuke wakes up."

Kyo was crying too much to talk. Suddenly Sasuke stirred.

"What the hell is going on?" He said seeing Kyoko and Kyo crying over Itachi.

Kyoko sighed, "Sasuke, it's a long story, but we should get Jiro and Yuri and anyone else you have and leave Kisame. We have to get away from here." She said not looking at him but still looking at Itachi's body.

"What about daddy's body?" Kyo asked her.

"You know Madara. Zetzu will... take him."

"But mommy..."

"I know, but I doubt anyone will take Itachi's body to bury without an explanation, and we need to tell them later."

With that, Sasuke was about to protest about going back with Naruto, but Kyoko stopped him angrily.

"You belong in Konoha Sasuke. You know that. You finished what you wanted to do. Now its time to go home." She said sternly before Naruto could even say a word.

Sasuke sulked, but got up anyway. They walked through to get Yuri and Jiro. Kakashi smiled at his daughter, but didn't say anything since he knew she didn't know since she was just two years old. Unfortunately Karin and Juugo decided to come with Sasuke while Suigetsu went after Kisame while he was distracted and killed him finally gaining his sword. He then went off to get more swords.

When they got back to Konoha, Tsunade was happy that Sasuke was back and did not punish him too harshly, but made him stay a Gennin for three years. While in the office, Kyoko told them the entire real story behind Itachi. Sasuke was completely silent after the story was told.

"Why didn't he tell me?" He said finally after everyone was silent and didn't want to talk to him.

"He thought it would protect you."

"From what?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's as silent as you are. I love him and I married him, but it didn't mean he told me everything." Kyoko said practically yelling at him.

Sasuke was upset and everyone knew it. He got up, and walked out. "I need to be left alone..." he said. He deserved it after all this anyway. After all, he always thought that Itachi was evil. After all this it was to protect Konoha and himself? It was a lot of information. Almost immediately after he left, Tsunade made sure that Danzo or any of the other counselors were punished. They were forced to retire and not lay a hand on Sasuke.

This made sure they were safe and the same with Sasuke and his nephews. Karin went to try and talk to him, but Sakura beat her to it...

"No you don't! I know him better than you do!" Sakura said with an anime vein popping out of her forehead.

"Have you ever kissed him?"

"No... but... wait... YOU KISSED HIM!!" Sakura said now extremely pissed.

"Uh oh..." Naruto said.

"Sakura... I think you should calm down..." Tsunade tried, but she was too late. Her student had already punched Karin half-way across Konoha. Tsunade was wondering now why she had to teach her that (now that she had a huge hole in her wall.)

Kyoko snickered. _Karin deserved that._ She thought, however when she went to talk to Sasuke, Kyoko held her back.

"Sakura, he needs some time to himself." She said softly.

A few hours later, Sakura agreed to baby-sit for Yuri and Jiro while Kyoko and Kakashi went on a long awaited date. Kyo also wanted some alone-time since he just lost his father.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know you just lost your husband..."

"I need to do this Kakashi." She said now looking at him. She took off her wedding ring and put it on the same string she put Itachi's Akatsuki ring on around her neck. She then took off her engagement ring that Kakashi gave her before and put it in its rightful place on her left ring finger. "I need to move on. He wanted that. So I want to marry you."

Kakashi smiled, took down his mask and kissed her.

A few weeks later Kakashi and Kyoko married. They told Yuri the night she accepted the engagement. She didn't understand much, but she knew that Kakashi was her daddy.

Sasuke was on missions and helping Naruto train after he found out that he was going to be the sixth Hokage. Sasuke hasn't talked to anyone except Naruto, and even then all he talked about was training. One day, Kyoko decided to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well you see, I'm worried about Sasuke. I promised Itachi that I'd take care of him for him. But I don't know if my talking to him will be good."

"He won't talk to me, he thinks I'm annoying."

Kyoko grinned. "Itachi always said the same thing about me... then Kyo was made."

Sakura gave her a look as if saying "Ok, too much information."

"What I'm trying to say is that if you really love him, you should push a little. When Itachi refused to talk to me I pushed him to talk and he kissed me. That's how all of this started. Who knows, he might love you like Itachi loved me." She said smiling. "Those Uchihas like to keep to themselves Sakura. Believe me, I'd rather you a sister-in-law then Karin." She said with a hint of disgust.

"Alright, I guess I'll try it." Sakura said. She then went off to find Sasuke.

Kyoko couldn't help herself. She wanted to follow him. She ran into Kakashi, and they both decided to watch. (And also make sure Naruto or Karin couldn't interfere.)

"I don't feel like talking to you Sakura..." he said trying to walk away when they were in an ally. Kyoko grinned at the irony that it was the same ally where she first made love to Itachi.

"No, I'm tired of you avoiding me!" Sakura said now slamming Sasuke against the wall. (she didn't have to _that_ far, but whatever works) "We used to be friends Sasuke! What happened to you! I know you never tell me anything, but I'm sick of it. I was weak before but now I'm stronger because of you! I wanted to get you back and now your back! Why can't you just..."

Her speech however was interrupted by a kiss. Sakura's face was priceless. Just as Kyoko's must have been when Itachi kissed her. Kyoko smiled, and Kakashi sniggered silently. Finally Sasuke pulled away slowly.

"Your still annoying." He said with a smile. This time it wasn't a smirk.

"What..."

Sasuke then kissed her again and she gave in. When he aimed for under her skirt and Sakura gave in Kyoko and Kakashi walked away to give them privacy. Kyoko was smiling. She knew that's how Sasuke felt about Sakura. She knew it. When he was around Sakura he was just like his brother was with her. She and Kakashi went home, and had their own round of sex for the night...


	17. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
